Tiempo
by Sofi22
Summary: Fic sobre la vida de casados de HN y SJ,de como cada uno en el camino encuentra sus sueños y lunchan para conseguirlos, asi como las difíciles pruebas que con amor superarán,espero les guste.Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.
1. Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura

Después de aprobar el examen de enfermería, Ha Ni estaba por entrar a la escuela era feliz, por fin su sueño de poder ser enfermera se haría realidad y lo mejor, la facultad de medicina estaba justo en el edificio de a lado, era todo perfecto.

En la mañana la señora Back, preparó el desayuno, pero Ha Ni para no variar se despertó tarde, ni siquiera pudo probar el delicioso desayuno…

-Oh Ha Ni, siempre tú, ni siquiera hoy pudiste levantarte temprano, tu primer día y llegaras tarde, me voy…

-Seung Jo, no… espera, ya voy, quiero llegar a tu lado en este primer día de clase tan importante para mí…

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar tengo una prueba muy importante, ve tu sola…

Ha Ni se apresuró y llego a su primer día de escuela, 20 min después de la hora de entrada...

-Disculpe, puedo pasar? (preguntó Ha Ni)

-Señorita, pero ya vio que hora es, lo siento, no puedo dejarla pasar….

-Pero, perooo…

-Está bien, entre, pero que sea la única vez que haga esto

Ha ni se apresuró y tomo asiento, sin antes tirar su mochila… todos reían, mientras ella se disculpaba, no podía ser OH Ha Ni sin causar disturbios.

-Jóvenes, hoy empieza una etapa nueva de su vida, ahora la responsabilidad de una vida está en sus manos, deben pensar en el paciente antes que ustedes, y recuerden, lo más importante no solo es un paciente, una cama, una muestra, es una vida, una persona… con un nombre y una familia, deben velar por él.

Y de una vez les advierto, que no se puede llegar tarde nunca, NUNCA, unos cuantos segundos pueden ser la diferencia para salvar una vida.

El día había terminado, la clase fue pesada, apenas el primer día y ya tenía muchísima tarea, como nunca en su vida.

-Wow, es guapísimo, dicen que es casado, que lastima, imagino su esposa debe ser hermosa y muy inteligente (escucho HaNi a lo lejos)

-Sí, el Dr. Back es guapísimo y muy inteligente, que envidia.

-Disculpen, de quien hablan? (HaNI)

-Como que de quien, que acaso no conoces a Seung jo? ( Ma-Ry)(Eun –jung) (Eric)

-Están locos, es un mortal cualquiera, una persona pedante y altanera (Kim So Hyun)

Ha Ni estaba sorprendida, por primera vez veía a alguien quejarse de Seung Jo de esa manera, ya ni Bong Jong Gung, ese chico parecía odiarlo…

-Pero tú quién eres? Preguntaron los chicos

-Soy Ha Ni, vamos en el mismo grupo.

Ha Ni estaba contenta de encontrar nuevos compañeros, Ma-Ry, una chica que parecía ser muy tierna, Eun Jung, una chica un poco dura y enojona, Eric a quien por cierto también le gustaba Seung Jo, y el chico mal encarado, Min Ho.

-Ha Ni busco a Seung Jo por la escuela, pero no tuvo éxito.

A pesar de haber preguntado a los compañeros de Seung Jo, no pudo encontrarlo, hasta que se encontró con el rival de Seung Jo, el que siepre quedaba en segundo lugar…. Dong Gu.

-Ah, Dong Gu, sabes donde esta Seung jo?

-No lo sé, creo que le toco hacer guardia en el hospital….

De pronto HaNi se puso triste, era su primer día de clase, era obvio que esperase regresar a casa junto con su esposo, pero este parecía no importarle…

Los meses fueron pasando y a Ha Ni cada vez le costaba más trabajo, pero aun así a ella no le importaba, ponía su mejor esfuerzo, Seung Jo casi no tenía tiempo y no estaba mucho en casa, él ya era casi un médico, solo estaba haciendo internado, para después poder hacer su servicio y finalmente la residencia, estaba un poco malhumorado, ya que no sabía en qué especializarse, para alguien que es bueno en todo, era algo muy difícil…

Seung Jo era muy popular en el hospital, tanto por su destreza y habilidades medicas como por ser guapo y atento con los pacientes, era acosado por las enfermeras, y doctoras, pero también por algunas pacientes, Seung Jo que era un poco apático se hizo de un gran amigo en la escuela de medicina, su sunbae (Ji Hoo) él ya estaba estudiando la residencia en cardiología, SJ a veces le envidiaba, ya que él desde niño siempre supo lo que quería…

En la escuela de enfermería nadie sabía aun que SJ era el esposo de HN, pero un día durante una práctica, todos hablaban de SJ, ella ya no pudo soportar más y exploto…

-Baek Seung Jo es mi esposo, así que dejen hablar ya de él…..

-jajajajajaja, si claro, como el brillante Sj podría tener una esposa tan tonta, alguien que aún no puede aprender a sacar sangre….

Ohhh, q guapo, miren es muy bello, pero qué hace aquí? ( se escucharon algunos murmullos)

-Pero si es SJ (Ma-ry)

-HN, por qué tienes apagado el celular, mi madre te está buscando, quiere que la acompañes a vacunar a Hachi.

(Hachi, el perro que HN, había recogido de la calle el primer día de clase, lo único bueno que le paso en ese día, lo vio tan desamparado en la calle, así que decidió adoptarlo y darle un hogar)

-Sí entiendo, ahí estaré, es que mi celular se quedó sin batería….

-Ok, te veo después

Todos, interrogaban a HN, nadie podía creerlo. Soo Hyun estaba muy molesto, pues él ya había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia HN….

-SH, déjame practicar contigo, vamos, estira tu brazo (HN)

-Pero que molestia, déjame en paz, como voy a dejar que una tonta pique mi brazo…

HN estaba extrañada, SH siempre era el que le ayudaba en todo…


	2. Capítulo 2: Celos

CELOS

SJ por fin había terminado su servicio, ahora iba a empezar con la residencia, después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió por la pediatría… él sabía qué hacía mucho que no se daba un tiempo con su esposa, tenía pensado llevarla a cenar, para celebrar que HN estaba por concluir su curso, pronto iba a empezar con la última paso para ser enfermera, las prácticas en el hospital… era algo que tenían que celebrar, además de que pronto se acercaba su 4 aniversario de bodas.

SJ y amigos iban a celebrar que aprobaron el examen de la residencia, mientras q HN tenía que investigar a que bar iban a ir, puesto que ella concluía su curso también tenía que festejar con sus amigos, pero querían ir al mismo lugar, para poder ver a los guapos residentes.

Llegando al bar ahí estaba SJ y sus amigos, estaban molestos al ver llegar a los "acosadores", era obvio que no era una casualidad

-Oh HN, siempre tú, por qué estás aquí, de los cientos de bares que hay tenías que venir a este, me estuviste espiando verdad…

-No, para nada, es solo una casualidad.

Esa noche HN se puso tan triste por las duras palabras de su esposo que termino tomándose 1 botella entera, hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente

-HN, despierta, estás bien? Necesitas algo?

Le decía SH, estaba preocupado por ella, no le gustaba como le había hablado SJ

-esta ebria verdad? (preguntó Sj a Eun Jung)

-HN, vamos, es hora de irnos, vamos a casa…

-No tienes que hacer eso, yola llevaré, finalmente ella vino con nosotros no contigo, además para ti es una chica tonta y molesta no

-Perdón, y tú quién eres? Quien te crees para decirle chica tonta

-Yo no lo dije, tú lo dijiste, solo repito tus palabras

-HN es mi esposa y soy quien la llevara, su lugar está conmigo, en mi auto, no tienes porque meterte.

El ambiente se puso algo pesado, SJ estaba realmente molesto, quería golpear a SH y viceversa, si no es por MR y JK, se hubieran peleado.

-SJ, que pasa, dónde estoy?

-En el bar, vamos a casa, ven.

SJ saco a HN en brazos y la subió al auto, en el camino tuvieron que detenerse varias veces, pues HN se sentía muy mal y estuvo vomitando mucho.

Al día siguiente SJ estaba muy molesto con HN, a pesar de que ella ni enterada del asunto estaba, y así paso el fin de semana, molesto, no le dirigía la palabra. Ella estaba muy triste y no se explicaba porque su esposo era tan frio con ella.

El lunes el anfiteatro, los estudiantes enfermeros iban a hacer una autopsia… HN estaba muy nerviosa, mientras Ma-ry, estaba ansiosa por ver el cuerpo…

-En este primer día de clase en el hospital, antes que nada veremos un cadáver, este es el cuerpo de un señor que fumaba mucho, murió de cáncer de pulmón, por favor quiero que vean los pulmones miren como….

HN sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, algo no estaba bien, poco a poco le faltaba el aire y su vista se nublaba….

-omo, se ha desmayado... (Eric)

-HN, estas bien, despierta…. (SH)

Sam Dong inmediatamente cogió a HN en sus brazos y la llevo al servicio de urgencias, un compañero de SJ se percató de que la mujer que llevaban en brazos era HN.

-SJ, creo que a tu esposa le ha pasado algo, vi que alguien la llevaba en brazos, se ha desmayado.

SJ, sintió preocupación en ese momento, se apresuró hacia donde estaba HN, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar al lugar, era el, al que ya ni siquiera podía ori mencionar su nombre, el enfermero… Sam Dong, acariciando la cabeza de su esposa…

-Qué haces tocado su rostro?, te agradezco la hayas traído aquí, pero no tienes porque tocarla, acaso le mides la temperatura?

-Ni quien quiera tocarla, es una mujer muy tonta y débil para mí, se desmaya por solo ver un cadáver, que infantil.

-No vuelvas a decirle tonta, gracias por traerla, supongo que te casto mucho trabajo traer a alguien que te cae mal hasta aquí, ahora vete…

SH salió de la habitación muy molesto y apenado por la situación en que se vio involucrado, eres un tonto como puedes enamorarte de ella, es casada y además es una tonta.

SJ cuido de HN hasta que despertó

-Te sientes bien?

-Ah sí, solo un poco mareada es que…

-Lo sé, te gano el pánico y te desmayaste…boba, me preocupe cuando escuche que algo te había pasado, es mejor que descanses, ve a casa temprano, no me esperes hoy tengo que hacer guardia.

SJ al ver que HN estaba bien, salió de inmediato de la habitación, le molestaba ver a HN en esos momentos, no podía olvidar lo sucedido con SH.

HN aún se sentía un poco mareada, SH se dio cuenta de esto y la acompaño a casa, HN había desarrollado cierto tipo de afecto hacia SH, lo estimaba mucho, lo consideraba un gran amigo, esto no la hacía ver que él ya estaba enamorado de ella.

-Buenas noches señora, acompañe a HN, porque no se siente bien, tuvo un desmayo en la escuela, espero no le moleste que me haya atrevido a traerla hasta su casa.

-No, no para nada al contrario, muchas gracias. HN estas bien?, ve a tu habitación te subiré un vaso de leche caliente, muchas gracias muchacho.

Algo le intrigaba a la señora Baek, ese chico era muy atento con HN, no la veía con ojos de amigo, además de que era muy guapo, le preocupa q si SJ seguía así, HN podía albergar en un rincón de su corazón a ese chico tan guapo y atento.

En el hospital SJ estaba molesto, algo le molestaba y no sabía que, así que al terminar su turno fue al restaurante de Jon Gu, él se percató del enojo de SJ, él le contó lo sucedido cuando JG soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que sea graciosa mi situación, por qué te ríes?

-Es que es muy simple lo que tienes, se llaman celos.

-Celos?, celos yo?

No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que sentía celos en su vida, la primera vez que se sentía amenazado por algo. Llego un poco tarde a casa, y al llegar lo primero en escuchar fueron los reclamos de su madre, por no cuidar bien de su esposa y llevarla a casa.

-Está bien, además, si quiere ser una buena enfermera no puede andarse desmayando por ese tipo de cosas, eso solo demuestra debilidad, cobardía…


	3. Capítulo 3:Una grata sorpresa

UNA GRATA SORPRESA

-HN te compre esto póntelo

HN no podía creerlo era un hermoso vestido, un regalo de su esposo, el primer obsequio femenino que él le daba

-pero por qué?

- es mi forma de pedirte disculpas, sé que te he tratado muy mal y te he estado ignorando estos días, hoy es nuestro aniversario quiero estar contigo y celebrarlo

EN el restaurante HN radiaba de felicidad, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que cenaban solos que no había interrupciones, de los padres ni de otras parejas metiches, solo eran ella y él.

SJ, bailemos si?, anda por favor, no te puedes negar di que sí.

-No, así está bien...

-Por favor.

-Está bien.

Y ahí estaban, los dos como si fueran uno, bailando, sonriendo, todas las diferencias en ese momento no existían, SJ, parecía haber enloquecido de celos, no podía dejar que ella se fijara en otro hombre, así que por eso quería complacerla en todo, después de todo las palabras de su amigo Kim Joo lo hicieron recapacitar…. Mientras bailaban HN sintió un ligero mareo y se detuvo por un momento.

-Qué tienes, te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálida, vamos, sentémonos un momento

- No es nada, fue solo un ligero mareo, yo creo que es por el vino

-Segura?,

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Ok, mejor vayámonos de aquí, quiero darte la otra sorpresa que tengo para ti.

HN no podía creerlo, otra sorpresa?, para ella era suficiente con la cena y el baile, no necesitaba más…

SJ aprovechando la reservación del restaurante, también reservo una habitación, una vez que se bajaron del elevador SJ levanto a HN en sus brazos y la llevo al cuarto…

-SJ, que haces, pero qué es esto?

-No se supone qué es lo que hacen los recién casados?, ya que nosotros no pudimos hacerlo antes, lo hago ahora. Mejor guarda silencio, porque tengo que concentrarme para no pisar tu largo vestido y caernos…

Todo era como un cuento de hadas, acaso los celos habían despertado esa parte romántica de SJ, todo pintaba de maravilla, ni en su luna de miel pudieron estar a gusto solos, siempre había interrupciones…

En la habitación, se vivía un ambiente romántico, todo a media luz, flores por dondequiera, era imposible que SJ pensara en algo así, todo debido a los consejos del rompecorazones de JH, gracias a ello HN hacia uno de sus sueños realidad, después del jacuzzi, en la cama sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, un mismo cuerpo, un mismo espacio, nada importaba… solo ellos, solo uno…

-Te amo Ha Ni, te amo…

-SJ, te amo, soy tan feliz…

Al amanecer volvieron a casa, HN iba conduciendo, después de tanto intentar y gracias a su maestro SJ pudo aprender a manejar, mientras iban en camino hacían planes, pensaban mudarse de casa, tener un lugar para ellos 2, eran felices donde estaban, pero también necesitaban su espacio para ellos solos, su hogar… Él ya era un Dr. y ella en 2 meses sería una enfermera…


	4. Chapter 4:Juramento de Florence Nighting

"Juramento de Florence _Nightingale_"

El gran día había llegado, por fin Ha Ni se graduaría como enfermera, era el día de hacer el juramento, estaba muy feliz y nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba triste, porque SJ no estaba, había salido a un curso, aunque prometió llegar a ver el juramento de su esposa.

Todos en la casa estaban muy apurados y nerviosos, HN estaba tan nerviosa que no encontraba sus zapatos blancos, mientras Eun Jo se burlaba de ella diciéndole que al decir el juramento se equivocaría o seguramente terminaría cayéndose, todo esto ponía más nerviosa a la futura enfermera.

Mientras tanto en el curso Seung Jo sólo miraba el reloj, pues él quería estar al lado de su esposa en un día tan importante, seguramente ella se pondría muy triste si él no llegaba a tiempo.

Por fin el curso de SJ termino, rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto, pero al llegar ahí el vuelo estaba retrasado, no podía creerlo, no iba a llegar a tiempo para ver a HN, saco el celular e intento llamar a HN, pero esta de tanto estrés olvido el celular en casa. Finalmente SJ pudo abordar el avión con 40 min de retraso, lo bueno que a Seúl solo era 1hora en avión, saliendo del aeropuerto en Seúl había una señora vendiendo flores, por un momento dudo si comprar o no aquellas flores que para el era algo tan cursi, pero para su esposa era algo muy especial, así que terminó comprando aquellas flores y se apresuró para llegar al evento de HN.

-HN, todo estará bien Figthing!

-Gracias mamá, espero que todo salga bien, pero por que SJ aún no ha llegado?

-Es cierto, ya es un poco tarde… no te preocupes, no tardará en llegar.

-Que nervios, (mientras repetía el juramento una y otra vez)

-Lo ves te equivocaras enfrente de todos.

-Eun Jo, no molestes a Ha Ni

Ahí también estaban sus compañeros, todos estaban a punto de ser enfermeros, los nervios aumentaban conforme se acercaba la hora del juramento, pero todos estaban felices, habían terminado su curso con éxito.

-HN, realmente eres de admirar, como es posible que siendo tan tonta ya vas a ser enfermera, vaya que has trabajado duro.

-Es a es mi especialidad, el trabajar arduamente.

-Estudiantes acérquense, la ceremonia va a comenzar, hagan el favor de tomar sus lugares.

HN volteaba para todos lados, pero en ningún lado veía a SJ, así que tristemente agacho la mirada, se le habrá olvidado se preguntaba. No no creo SJ nunca haría eso, le habrá pasado algo? No, no. Y así HN se distraía con pensamientos absurdos de él porque SJ aún no llegaba.

EL momento de encender las velas y decir el juramento había llegado, HN no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras decía el juramento, una vez más examino el lugar, pero SJ aún no estaba.

Ahora era el momento de recibir la cofia y justo en ese momento SJ entro al lugar, pudo ver a su esposa caminar para recibir la tan esperada cofia, al verla se sentía tan feliz y tan orgulloso.

"HN, pareces un ángel, juntos cuidaremos de los que más lo necesiten, lo lograste mi pequeño caracol."

Por fin HN tenía su cofia, ya era enfermera todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, al fin obtenía su recompensa, ella seguía buscando a SJ, pero este fue acosado por los nuevos enfermeros, le hacían preguntas y todos quería una foto con el Dr. más popular…

-SJ no viniste, dónde estás? Te extraño

-Felicidades, lo lograste, vaya que eres insistente.

-SH felicidades, tú también lo lograste, ya somos enfermeros…

Justo en ese momento SJ entro, no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía, le molestaba mucho cada vez que veía a su esposa con Seo Hyun, era algo que no podía controlar…

-SJ ya soy enfermera

HN corrió a los brazos de su esposo, pero este la recibió un poco frio, estaba molesto por el hecho de verla junto a SH.

-Vamos, nos están esperando…

-Sí, SH hasta luego

-Finalmente lo lograste, muchas felicidades mi pequeño caracol, sabía que lo lograrías.

Abrazo a HN y le dio las flores que había comprado.

-SJ, ahora ya podremos trabajar juntos, de ahora en delante te ayudare como una enfermera que soy…


	5. Chapter 5: Mi primer paciente

MI PRIMER PACIENTE

Los días pasaron y HN ya era toda una enfermera, su anhelo de convertirse en enfermera se había hecho realidad.

HN estaba muy contenta, pues ya le habían asignado a su primer paciente, pero nunca imagino que sería tan difícil, pues le había tocado una viejita muy grosera, con la que nadie quería tratar, pero aun así ella acepto sin ningún reproche y se propuso que ablandaría el corazón de la Sra. Han.

-Buenos días Sra. Han, vengo a aplicarle su medicamento, como se ha sentido el día de hoy?

- No me dejare inyectar por una fea como tú, me da enojo verte, como puedes ser tú la esposa del doctor, Baek, tonta, tonta, tonta…

- No importa lo que diga, aun así le aplicaré su medicamento, a mí lo que me importa es que se cure, que este bien

-Como está hoy Sra. Han, se ha sentido mejor, le checare su presión… (Dr. Kim Joo)

- KJ, sabes dónde está mi esposito?

-que igualada es esta enfermera (Sra. Han)

-Lo siento, Dr. Kim Joo

-no te preocupes, el Dr. Baek, está en cirugía, era una cirugía de 6 horas, aproximadamente en 2 horas terminará.

Mientras tanto Christine, estaba muy nerviosa, el próximo sábado seria su boda con JG, SJ y HN serían los padrinos, HN esa tarde no pudo esperar a SJ, pues tuvo que acompañar a la próxima novia a que le ajustaran el vestido…

El día de la boda había llegado, el padre de HN fue el encargado del banquete el así lo quiso, pues le había tomado mucho cariño a JG, ahí estaban todos Jung Joo Ri, que se había convertido en una estilista profesional, Kim Joo quedo sorprendido al ver a Min Ah, hubo un flechazo en el momento que la vio, no dudo en tratar de conquistarla, pero por primera vez en la vida no tuvo éxito, razón por la que quedo más interesado en ella. La fiesta fue maravillosa, todos bailaban y brindaban al amor, hasta SJ que casi nunca toma estaba bebiendo, todo terminó sin ningún contratiempo, por fin JG había encontrado a su media naranja. JG y Christine se fueron de luna de miel a Europa.

Ya en casa, HN le pregunto a SJ si ellos tendrían una segunda luna de miel, ella quería ir a un lugar fuera del país, él le contesto que a él también le gustaría eso, pero tendría que esperar un tiempo, pues el aun no terminaba con su especialización y también tendría que hacer su servicio militar. Ese tema no era tocado muy seguido, pues era algo que entristecía a ambos, pues no sería fácil vivir separados por tanto tiempo.

Todo marchaba muy bien en el hospital, la Sra. Han estaba muy agradecida con HN, pues ella se había mantenido firme y la había cuidado a pesar de que ella fue tan grosera con la pobre enfermera.

-HN, por fin me voy de este hospital, mañana me darán de alta, pero quiero que conserves esto, es un regalo de mi madre, esta pulsera significa mucho para mí y quiero que la tengas, te dará suerte y ya sabes, cuando quieras visítame en mi casa, te preparare, mi receta de chocolate, no olvides llevar a tu esposo…

-Lo haré, la visitaré este domingo, cuídese y gracias…

-HN, ya fuiste a hacerte el chequeo médico?, recuerda que cada año se hace un examen médico completo a todos los trabajadores, no olvides hacerlo, tienes hasta mañana martes… (Ma- Ry)

-Si MR, iré hoy mismo, sabes MR, estoy algo preocupada, porque me cambian de área y me toca en el ala de urgencias, ahí está SD, hace mucho que no estamos juntos solos, me da miedo que SJ, pueda malinterpretarlo…

-No te preocupes, ahí también estará Eric y Eunjung, ellos serán mediadores. Que suerte la mía, me toco en el área de pediatría junto a…

-MR, recuerda que es mi esposo…

-Lo sé, además ya tengo otro prospecto en mente…

-Quién, dime, quiero saberlo…

-Te lo diré después, apresúrate con el doctor Lee, él es el encargado del chequeo de este año, antes de que la jefa te regañe por no hacerte los exámenes a tiempo…

-Cierto, la jefa me matara, me voy…


	6. Capítulo 6: Será que

Cada año en el hospital, se les hacia un chequeo médico completo a todos los trabajadores, pues era de gran importancia que su miembros estuvieran en condiciones óptimas para realizar sus actividades laborales, absolutamente todo el personal debía hacerse dicho examen, era un requisito para poder seguir laborando en dicho hospital

HN se dirigió con el Dr. Lee para hacerse su chequeo médico, en el camino se encontró con SJ…

-HN, qué haces aquí, a dónde vas tan rápido?

-Voy a hacerme el chequeo anual, lo había olvidado y mañana es el último día, pero iré de una vez, ya que mañana estaré en urgencias y seguramente tendré mucho trabajo…

-Como siempre de distraída tenías que olvidarlo, anda ve yo ya hasta tengo mis resultados…

-Enserio?, y cómo estás? Todo bien?

-Claro, tienes un esposo muy saludable. No me esperes, ve a casa temprano, llegaré tarde ya que tengo cirugía…

-Que mal, hoy se supone le diríamos a mamá que pensamos mudarnos de casa…

-Lo sé, será otro día, anda ve…

Después de un rato, Urgencias? pensó SJ, que no es en urgencias donde esta ese… como puede ser posible, ahora harán su rondín juntos?, no puede ser, nada mas de pensar que SH está junto a ella…

-SJ, vamos es hora de cenar (KJ)

-No estoy de humor, ve tú solo…

En el consultorio del Dr. Lee

-Señorita, apenas vino, mire que día es, ya es lunes y mañana terminan las prueba, lo bueno es que vino, este hospital se preocupa por la salud de sus trabajadores, es por eso que cada año se hace un chequeo de pies a cabeza a nuestros empleados, su salud es primordial… y dígame, en términos generales cómo se ha sentido?

-Pues bien, supongo, bueno a veces un poco cansada y de repente un poco mareada… pero supongo es normal, debido al exceso de trabajo…

-Mmm sentirse mal no es normal señorita, le tomare una muestra sanguínea para una biometría y una química Sanguínea, también, le mandaré tomar una placa de tórax, mientras la examinaré, a ver respire profundo, inhale exhale…

-¿Ha sentido que le falta el aire?

-Ahora que lo menciona un poco… es algo malo, sucede algo?

-No nos anticipemos a nada, también le mandare a hacer un ecg, para estar seguros.

-Un Ecg?

-Sí, es solo un estudio de rutina, no se preocupe, el miércoles estarán sus resultados, venga el miércoles por ellos sin falta…

SJ, estaba alterado, esa noticia de que su esposa y SH estarían juntos no lo dejaba tranquilo, tuvo mucho trabajo esa noche, pues varios niños se intoxicaron con la comida de la guardería, no pudo dormir ni un momento esa noche, él era el único residente en el área de pediatría ese día…

HN se percató de eso y decidió ayudarlo, esa noche no fue a casa y se quedó con él, la jefa de enfermeras estuvo de acuerdo, pues estaban llenos en el área de pediatría.

Por primera vez estaban trabajando juntos, como colegas, como en su sueño, ella ayudando al Dr. Baek, no como su esposa, sino como enfermera…

A las 8 am, todo estuvo bajo control, HN apenas y tenía tiempo para comer, pues entraba a las 9 am, así que tenía tiempo de ir a casa a desayunar algo, se sentía muy cansada, solo quería dormir…

-HN, ve a desayunar, me quedaré un poco más, tienes que comer algo, porque al tienes que volver…

-SJ, vamos juntos, tú no has dormido nada y has hecho guardia por 3 días seguidos, anda ve a casa, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, los demás residentes llegaran en una hora.

-Hazme caso ve a comer, tengo que esperar para entregar el turno y tengo que investigar unas cosas en la biblioteca, te ves cansada, tienes que descansar para que después puedas hacerme papá, y darme un niño saludable.

-SJ!

-Sí, que creías que no quiero tener un hijo? Uno tan inteligente como yo? O una niña bonita y luchadora así como tú? por eso debes cuidarte y alimentarte bien…

-Está bien, te veo al ratt…

HN dio la vuelta y sintió un mareo, de nuevo sentía que le faltaba el aire…mientras veía como SJ se difuminaba, apenas y escuchaba como el la llamaba, de pronto todo fue oscuridad…

-HN, HN, despierta…

SJ tomo a HN en sus brazos y la llevo a la primera camilla que encontró, cuando estaba a punto de examinar a su esposa, llegó un niño muy grave, se había derramado el agua caliente en su cuerpo…

-Dr. Baek, lo necesitamos, ayúdenos, por favor…

-Pero, mi esposa se ha desmayado…

-Sí, pero es realmente una urgencia, es un niño quemado…

SJ tuvo que ir a atender la urgencia, mientras encargaba a otro Dr. a su esposa. La emergencia había pasado y SJ, regreso a ver a su esposa.

-¿Cómo está?

-No se preocupe Dr. Baek solo fue una baja de presión, ya le administre medicamento, despertó un momento, pero se quedó profundamente dormida…

-Está bien gracias, la llevaré a casa para que descanse.

SJ tomo a HN y la llevo a casa, le pidió ayuda a su amigo KJ, para que él le trajera el auto, pues él no podía, ya que llevaba a HN en brazos.

-Aquí está tu auto. Yo le avisare a la jefa de HN lo sucedido, no te preocupes, descansen. (KJ)

Al llegar a casa todos se alarmaron al ver q SJ llevaba a HN…

-SJ, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué esta HN así?

-Tuvo un desmayo por eso la traje a casa, pero no se preocupen, ahora solo está dormida, ha sido por el estrés del trabajo, está agotada. Mamá por favor prepara la cama y al rato llevas algo de comer…

-Mi pobre niña, es toda una enfermera, trabaja hasta el punto de desmayarse de agotamiento, estoy tan orgulloso de ella (papá de HN)

En la habitación, SJ cuidaba de HN, le puso la pijama y ella aun así siguió durmiendo, él le acariciaba el cabello, mientras pensaba… "HN, realmente eres un caracol, decidiste quedarte a ayudarme y mira como terminas, perdóname…"

De alguna manera el sentía culpa, pues había doblado turno debido a él, la veía pálida y algo no le gustaba, era la segunda vez que se desmayaba en tan poco tiempo, algo le preocupaba…

En ese momento todos entraron a la habitación, los papás de SJ, el papá de HN, Eun Jo, hasta Hachi estaba en la habitación, todos preocupados por HN. Cuando HN por fin despertó…

-SJ, ¿por qué estamos en casa?

-Te desmayaste, como te sientes, ¿ya estas mejor?

-Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, estábamos en el hospital cuando, pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-SJ te trajo del hospital, vino para cuidarte (mamá)

-HN, toma, te traje estas vitaminas, para que estés fuerte, creo que te hacen falta… (Papá de HN)

-No, espera, no las tomes, dime, ¿has tenido tu periodo?

-SJ, pero como dices eso? Qué pena, pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Omo, omo, ¿será qué? Estas embarazada (exclamaron todos)

-Ey! , dejen de hacer un alboroto, no se hagan ilusiones como la última vez, recuerden que fue un desastre, primero debemos confirmarlo, mañana iremos con el médico… por lo pronto hoy descansa…


	7. Capítulo 7:Buenas y malas noticias

BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS

Por un lado SJ estaba feliz, pues él tenía la sospecha de que podrían ser padres, además de que le encantaba el hecho de que HN no pudo ir ese día al hospital y así SH no pudo estar cerca de ella, pero le inquietaba la palidez de HN y sus desmayos, también que si realmente estuviera embarazada él no podría estar mucho con ella, ya que por la residencia tenía poco tiempo libre, a pesar de terminar la escuela de medicina antes de tiempo, ya a que era un genio, aun le faltaba para completar su especialidad y por otro lado también tendría que hacer su servicio militar.

Al día siguiente HN se presentó a trabajar como de costumbre, recuperada debido a que durmió casi todo el día y noche.

En la sala de urgencias le esperaba un trabajo difícil, pues era el área con más trabajo del hospital…

Ella se desempeñaba con éxito en su trabajo, era tanto el trabajo que casi no tenía tiempo para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Ey, tu ¿has visto a HN? (le preguntó SJ a SH de mala gana)

-Y yo por que tendría que saber en dónde está tu esposa, es tu esposa para que me preguntas a mí.

-Tienes razón, solo pierdo mi tiempo en hablar con alguien como tú

SJ era irreconocible cuando se trataba de estar cerca o escuchaba nombrar a Soo Hyun, con el hecho de escuchar su nombre sentía que la sangre le hervia y le subia hasta la cabeza, apenas podía contener los impulsos de golpearlo.

-Oh!, SJ ¡Felicidades! nos hemos enterado de que pronto serás papá ¿buscas a la nueva madre?, está allá en el control de enfermeras, revisando unos expedientes. (Eric y Eun Jung)

-Pero como corren los chismes, aún no está confirmado, por eso vengo, para llevar a HN con un ginecólogo

En ese momento SH, sintió como si le echaran un baldé de agua fría en la cabeza, la mujer que tanto le gustaba iba a ser madre…

-HN, que no quedamos de vernos en el área de ginecología, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

-Sí, lo sé, es que tenía que checar estos expedientes

SJ desconocía a HN, realmente amaba ser enfermera, se esforzaba mucho y le echaba muchas ganas a su trabajo, era un verdadero caracol andante…

En el consultorio del ginecólogo, después de esperar 20 min los resultados…

-Bien, pues ¡FELICIDADES!, van a ser padres

-¿Enserio?, SJ vamos a ser padres

HN lloraba de felicidad, en ese momento SJ no tenía preocupaciones, solo abrazo a su esposa, por fin seria padre, era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Al llegar a casa parece como si todos ya supieran que esta vez sí vendría un nuevo integrante a la familia, compraron ropita y juguetes de nuevo, pues la vez pasada habían donado todo, debido a la desilusión, pero esta vez era real… el cuarto ya estaba decorado, esa noche los futuros papas durmieron ahí, en la habitación de su hijo, HN ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo…

El jueves, HN radiaba de felicidad, había quedado de llegar temprano con mamá para ir a comprar estambre para hacer ropita para él bebe, ella le enseñaría a tejer…

Al día siguiente Ma-Ry, buscando a HN desesperadamente

-HN, el DR. Lee te busca dice que no fuiste por tus resultados ayer, está muy molesto…

-Cierto, lo olvide por completo, ahora mismo voy…

-Dr. Lee, lo siento no pude venir ayer, que olvidadiza soy.

-HN, esto es urgente, algo salió en tus estudios, y me urge informarte.

-Lo se Dr. no se preocupe, ayer me entere y soy tan feliz, pronto seré madre.

-¿Qué?, eso complica todo…

-¿Como que complica todo, que acaso no me iba a decir eso?

-No, en las pruebas no incluí una de embarazo, es algo malo HN, es mejor que vengas con tu esposo para que les informe a ambos.

-No, ya estoy aquí por favor dígamelo, que es eso malo de lo que habla, yo me siento bien, dígame que no hay nada malo, voy a ser mamá.

-Lo siento HN, pero aquella vez escuche un ruido extraño en tu corazón, algo casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero yo soy un viejo cardiólogo, que con los años he desarrollado esa habilidad. Por eso te mande a hacer un ECG, y no salió nada bien, tienes una arritmia, necesito mandarte a hacer una ecografía, tengo sospechas de algo…

-Sospechas, ¿pero de qué? ¿Es algo muy malo?

-Estenosis mitral y si es así, esto pondría en riesgo tu vida con el embarazo, por favor ven mañana mismo a hacerte la ecografía, pero ven con tu esposo, es algo que necesita saber.

-Gracias…

HN salió del consultorio y de ahí se fue a casa, sin buscar a SJ como de costumbre, le puso la correa a Hachi y lo saco al parque, ahí veía a los padres jugar con sus hijos, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, estaba desecha, de haber estado en un momento de tanta felicidad, ahora tenía una tristeza que jamás en su vida había sentido… El Dr. Lee dijo que tendrían que considerar la opción de que ella abortara, su vida podría correr peligro con el embarazo, pero obvio ella nunca escogería esa opción…

Comenzó a llover y ella corrió a casa, pero sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho, y sentía que le faltaba el aire, así que mejor fue lento, aunque se mojara…

-HN, pero mira, estas empapada, ve a darte una ducha caliente

-Si mamá gracias, es que saque a Hachi a pasear y de pronto empezó a llover.

HN, de inmediato se dio una ducha con agua caliente, se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama acariciando a Hachi, lloro hasta quedarse dormida…

En la madrugada Seung Jo llego, vio a HN dormir junto a Hachi, pensaba que se veía como un ángel, tan dulce y tierna, quien diría que se trataba de la traviesa y despistada HN, quiso recostarse a su lado, pero Hachi estaba casi atravesado en toda la cama, además de que HN había dejado su bolsa y papeles en la cama, al intentar moverlos la bolsa cayó de la cama y las cosas que estaban dentro rodaron, debajo de esta, él se apresuró a recoger todo con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, pero entre las cosas estaba un frasco de tabletas, unos antiarrítmicos, le extraño que HN tuviera algo así en su bolsa, pero no le dio mucha importancia…

A primera hora de la mañana HN se fue temprano a trabajar, sin esperar a su esposo, pues no quería mirarlo a la cara, sentía que si lo miraba rompería en llanto, además quería quitarle la felicidad de que se convertiría en padre, quería distraerse de las malas noticias, pero antes de llegar al hospital paso a ver a la Sra. Han, ella la recibió con gusto y le ofreció su rico chocolate y unos panecillos preparados por ella…

-HN, que gusto que te acordaras de mí, ya ni mis hijos me visitan, hace más de un año que no los veo, pero vuelve pronto y te enseñare a preparar mis panecillos…

HN ya en el hospital se encontró con su amiga Min-ah, que venía de ver a Kim Joo, pues ya estaban saliendo, el después de tanto insistir por fin pudo conquistarla…

-HN, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cuándo iremos a comprar cositas para él bebe? Te ves un poco pálida, ¿te has sentido bien?

-Sí, no es nada, es solo que desde que estoy trabajando en el ala urgencias, tengo un poco más de trabajo…

-Me despido HN, pasare a visitarte mañana, te llevare un poco de té y cosas deliciosas y nutritivas para él bebe y para ti, bye te cuidas.

De pronto apareció SH, HN lo miro y lo saludo, pero él no le hizo caso, pues estaba triste y molesto con la noticia de que HN estaba embarazada, la ignoro y se apresuró a entrar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ser abrazado por la espalda, era HN… en su tristeza y desesperación lo abrazo, pues había estado cargando esta pena ella sola…

-HN, ¿qué tienes?

-Lo siento, pero siento que ya no puedo, necesito contarle a alguien, necesito a alguien que me aconseje…

-HN, me estas asustando, dime…

-No, no es el momento, pero espero que tengas tiempo esta tarde para hablar… Se hace tarde, entremos.

Para mala suerte de HN, SJ iba llegando al hospital en ese momento, pudo ver a HN abrazar a SH, SJ no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba lleno de ira y celos, su esposa estaba abrazando a otro hombre, al hombre que tanto le hacía enfadar, estuvo a punto de bajarse del carro y golpearlo, pero se contuvo… Era un médico muy reconocido en el hospital, no podía hacer ese tipo de espectáculos en el trabajo, tendría que reprimir sus impulsos…

HN se sentía desesperada, no quería contarle a su familia pues estaban todos muy ilusionados y contentos con la noticia del bebe, SJ estaba muy concentrado y teniendo mucho éxito como médico, iba a congresos, hacia muchas investigaciones médicas, daba platicas, diplomados, muchas cosas por hacer como para preocuparlo, además de que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ella lo hacía para "protegerlos"

Ese mismo día SJ asistiría a un evento en Busan, irían a comunidades marginadas para ofrecer sus servicios médicos y después de ahí habría un congreso de oncología pediátrica, donde el seria asistente del médico organizador, así que probablemente regresaría hasta el día siguiente, HN salió tan rápido en la mañana que el ya no le pudo informar.

HN, ese día trabajo sin parar, pues eso le hacía olvidar un poco, ni siquiera comió, tampoco fue a hacerse la ecografía que debía, todo lo olvido debido a que ese día trabajo como nunca…

Ya en la hora de salida se fue con SH a una cafetería cerca del hospital, ahí por fin pudo desahogarse, le conto todo, como se sentía, sus miedos…

SH no podía creerlo, estaba en shock…

-Pero algo se tiene que poder hacer, es por eso que debes atenderte, tener un seguimiento de tu embarazo, además aun no es nada confirmado, faltan estudios por hacer, no hay que perder la esperanza, y si realmente fuera eso no importa, tendrás un tratamiento y cuidados especiales, con eso no habrá problema, todo estará bien, yo te ayudare, pero debes contare a tu familia, en especial a tu esposo, nadie mejor que el para apoyarte…

HN regreso a casa un poco más tranquila, ayudo a mamá a hacer un pastel, hasta jugo Xbox con Eun Jo, HN reía de nuevo, después fue al restaurante de su padre donde comieron tallarines y ya en la noche regreso a casa, buscaba a SJ, pero él no había llegado, estaba molesta, porque no le aviso en donde estaría ni que llegaría tarde…

SJ estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera le aviso a su madre que esa noche no llegaría, lo único que quería era estar lejos de HN, pues tenía miedo de reaccionar agresivamente con ella, eso no sería algo bueno para ella estando embarazada (pensaba SJ). Su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, tenía que haber una explicación de porqué su esposa abrazaba a otro hombre…

"HN, por qué, que te hizo abrazar a SH, si fuese otro hombre no me preocuparía, no sentiría celos, pero ¿por qué el?, cuando te veo con el siento que mi cuerpo hierve, que pierdo la cabeza, no puedo calmar la ira que siento. Debe haber un motivo, no quiero regresar hasta estar más tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte, perdóname HN…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, espero que les esté gustando la historia, en un rato subo el episodio 8, por favor denme reviews, ya tengo la historia casi terminada, solo tengo algunas dudas sobre que quitar, es que no se si dejarla así o acortarla un poco, no quiero que sea demasiado larga, ¿ustedes qué opinan?


	9. Capítulo 8: Lo sabias

Al día siguiente en Busan, SJ se levantó muy temprano, casino pudo dormir, en el hotel se encontró con un grupo de médicos que habían participado en el congreso de oncología pediátrica, lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa, el acepto de inmediato, pues eran unos médicos muy reconocidos en todo el país y en el mundo, habían hecho investigaciones muy importantes que habían ayudado al tratamiento del cáncer, SJ estaba encantado de poder desayunar con ellos, él deseaba poder algún día hacer investigación y aportar con algo para los niños con cáncer.

Uno de los doctores, lo invito a participar en un grupo de investigación, pues conocía de sus aptitudes como médico, y había oído hablar de él en varias ocasiones, sabia de sus capacidades SJ acepto con gusto, era una oportunidad como caída del cielo, el momento para demostrar de lo que era capaz.

SJ ahora tenía otros pensamientos en su cabeza, tendría que estudiar mucho y echarle muchas ganas al proyecto de investigación, no sería fácil, ahora tendría menos tiempo para estar con su esposa, estaba muy feliz, pues por un lado uno de sus sueños estaba empezando y por otro pronto iba a ser padre.

"HN, les prometo que le echare muchas ganas, tengo que esforzarme más, lo hare por ustedes, por nuestra familia, por ti y nuestro bebe, todo esto es para tener un futuro más seguro contigo, a tu lado, tu eres la que me inspira a seguir adelante, tengo que continuar y esforzarme mucho para que tenga algo que darles a ti y a nuestro próximo hijo, quiero que estén muy orgullosos de mí, no los voy a defraudar"

Con la buena noticia SJ había podido olvidar un poco lo sucedido con SH y HH, así que decidió regresar a Seúl, esa misma tarde.

Mientras tanto HN fue a trabajar en la mañana, había escasez de personal y tuvo que trabajar. HN estaba muy cansada, pues se había excedido en él trabajo y casi no comía, sentía que si trabajaba más duro se sentiría mejor, pues eso la ayudaba un poco a olvidar por lo que estaba pasando…

En ese momento entro un señor muy grave con infarto, tenían que buscar al residente de Cardiología, pues había que operar de inmediato, el médico en turno era KJ, que se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de urgencias, antes de llevar al Sr. a cirugía el Dr. Lee le pidió a KJ que fuera a su oficina y le llevara el expediente del paciente.

KJ buscaba el expediente del paciente, mientras buscaba se encontró con el expediente de HN. a él se le hizo raro que estuviera entre los pacientes del Dr. Lee, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y de inmediato llevo el expediente que le habían solicitado.

Cuando termino la cirugía, KJ no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y fue a buscar a HN, para preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

-Ayuden, una enfermera se ha desmayado (grito un paciente que estaba en la sala de esperas)

De inmediato KJ, corrió a ver de quien se trataba y se llevó una sorpresa a ver a HN ahí tirada, se apresuró a llevarla a la sala de urgencias y ponerla en una camilla, no dudo y el mismo la reviso, cuando la estaba auscultando, se percató de algo extraño, así que mando a hacerle un ecg, este no salió bien fue por eso que solicito la ecografía q HN nunca se hizo, pero al hacerla, se llevó una gran sorpresa, después de todo él era el mejor residente en cardio, él ya lo sabía, sabia el estado en el q HN se encontraba, mejor que el Dr. Lee, pues este aún no le practicaba todos los estudios, no podía creerlo, las válvulas de HN eran muy estrechas, ahí también estaba SH (como enfermero de urgencias), colaborando con el Dr. KJ, él también estaba atónito ante los resultados del eco, no imagino que HN estuviera en ese estado, definitivamente su vida estaba en peligro con el embarazo.

KJ de inmediato intento comunicarse con SJ, pero este traía su celular apagado. De pronto HN despertó.

-HN ¿cómo pudiste ocultar algo como esto?, ¿SJ no lo sabe verdad? ¿Lo sabias?, bueno ahora ya nada importa, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Las lágrimas salieron sin parar, ahora que KJ lo sabía pronto le diría a SJ.

-HN, ya está todo bien, te administramos un medicamento que no dañara a tu bebe, en un par de horas podrás irte.

-KJ gracias

-No tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo, además eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

Dos horas pasaron y HN ya se sentía bien, un poco mareada por los medicamentos.

-HN te llevare a casa (dijo KJ)

-No te preocupes, yo la llevare (KJ)

Y así JH se encargó de llevar a HN a casa, mientras iban en el auto él hablaba con ella, intentaba calmarla, diciéndole que podía llevar un tratamiento y cuidados para que estuviera bien ella y él bebe.

-En la noche que vea a SJ le informare de tu estado.

-No

-No? Como de que no, esto no es algo que puedas ocultarle, él es médico, pronto se dará cuenta, es tu esposo, además es mi responsabilidad informarle.

-No, tu responsabilidad es seguir los deseos de tu paciente, dame la oportunidad de decírselo yo misma, te prometo que lo haré, solo tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo…

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho, sino yo se lo diré. Por lo pronto debes intentar dormir bien y no saltarte comidas, es muy importante que descanses y no te excedas de trabajo. Cuídate, luego te veo.

Cuando SJ llego ya era muy noche, todos estaban dormidos, menos HN, pero cuando escucho que SJ entro a la habitación se hizo la dormida. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazo mientras le decía:

"HN eres una dormilona, te ves hermosa cuando duermes, siempre que llego soy feliz porque se que tu estas aquí, esperándome, tan buena esposa, mi HN, Te Amo. ¿Sabes? Hoy vi a muchos niños, vi a una niña que me recordó a ti, su madre murió cuando ella nació y ha vivido sin el cariño de su madre, pero eso no le ha impedido superarse, es una caracol, así como tú. Mi HN, soy tan feliz de estar contigo, pronto tendremos una pequeña HN, porque algo me dice que este bebe es una niña, con tus ojos tan dulces, y sonrisa encantadora. Hoy me encontré con unos médicos que hacen aportaciones muy importantes para los pacientes con cáncer, me invitaron a participar en un proyecto con ellos, soy tan feliz, lo tengo todo, te tengo a ti a nuestro bebe, y ahora por fin podré cumplir mis sueños, no tengo nada más que pedir, estoy tan agradecido"

HN sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de abrazar a su esposo, pero no lo hacía, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a parar de llorar.

Cuando SJ despertó, estaba solo y a su lado había una nota que decía "Lo siento"

Se levantó rápidamente, se puso un pants y busco a su esposa por toda la casa, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte…

-¿Mamá has visto a HN? ¿EJ, tú la has visto? ¿Alguien vio si salió esta mañana?

Nadie sabía nada de HN, el sentía un mal presagio, se sentía muy mal, desesperado, se dirigió al hospital a buscar a su esposa, pero nadie sabía nada de ella.

-Ma-ry ¿viste a HN, sabes algo de ella?

-¿No, que no hoy es su día de descanso?

-Lo se

-Ahora que recuerdo ayer la buscaba el Dr. Lee, dijo que le urgía hablar con ella, tal vez hoy fue a verlo

-Gracias

SJ fue al consultorio del DR. Lee, pero no había nadie, el aun no salía de cirugía. Estaba desesperado, sentía miedo, sabía que algo malo pasaba y no saberlo empeoraba todo, la busco en el restaurante de su padre, en el de JG, con Min AH, JR, en la escuela, la iglesia, en el parque, el hotel y nada…

"HN, en donde estas, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, porque no confías en mí?, sé que he sido mal esposo que te he ignorado y no te he dado el lugar que te mereces, tú me has dado mucho y yo no te he dado nada, perdóname"

Mientras tanto HN busco a la Sra. Han, pero cuando llego a su casa nadie le abrió, pero un vecino salió y le dijo que la Sra. Han había muerto el viernes, el mismo día que ella la visito. HN no podía creer la noticia, como era posible, ella la había visitado esa tarde… murió sola, sin ver a sus hijos por última vez, un frio le lleno todo el cuerpo, ella no quería terminar así… Camino y camino y sin darse cuenta llego al hospital, de inmediato fue al consultorio de SJ, se dio cuenta de que lo había remodelado y ahí estaban sus fotos, las fotos de ella, todo lo que él le había regalado estaba ahí…

Se recargo en el escritorio y se echó a llorar, cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No llores, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

Era SJ, HN lo abrazo de inmediato y le dijo:

-Lo siento, perdóname, quise huir, pero no tuve el valor, te extrañe tanto…y luego, luego… fui a casa de la Sra. Han, pero me entere de que acaba de morir, SJ estoy tan triste…

-Te amo, ya estoy aquí contigo, para consolarte, ayudarte… ella era una mujer enferma, tarde o temprano pasaría esto, pero ahora ya puede descansar ya no volverá al hospital que tanto odiaba…

-SJ, pero murió sola, sus hijos nunca la visitaron, yo no quiero morir así, tengo miedo, SJ abrázame.

-No tengas miedo, eso no pasara, tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí, siempre estaré ahí para ti, tienes una familia, te amo, no podría dejarte nunca. ¿Pero dime, porque dejaste esa nota y te desapareciste todo el día? ¿De qué querías huir?

-Lo siento, es que…

HN pensó decirle todo en ese momento, pero alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

-Dr. Baek, que bueno que está aquí, necesitamos de su ayuda para la toma de muestra de un bebe, no podemos sacarle sangre del brazo, necesitamos nos ayude a sacarle sangre del cuello…

-Sí, en un momento voy…

-HN, regreso en un rato, en cuanto regrese seguiremos hablando.

Pero cuando SJ regreso HN estaba dormida, estaba tan agotada de tanto llorar que se quedó dormida.

-HN, despierta, vamos a casa

-Perdón, me quede dormida, pero tengo que decirte algo…

-No te preocupes, mañana podrás decirme, ya es tarde, vamos.

El lunes en la mañana HN estaba decidida a hablar con su esposo.

-HN, recuerda que tenías que decirme algo, hoy al terminar nuestro turno en el hospital te invito a tomar un café, ahí podremos hablar bien sin que nadie nos interrumpa, ¿quieres esperarme o nos vemos ahí?

-Te espero.

-Ok, me voy a mi área, que tengas buen día.

En el camino se encontraron a KJ, HN se apresuró a hablar con él, para decirle que aún no le contaba nada a SJ, pero que lo haría esa misma tarde, así que por favor no fuera a decirle nada.

El turno había terminado y SJ paso por HN al área de urgencias, de ahí se fueron juntos al café, una vez que terminaron de comer lo que habían ordenado.

-Y bien, ahora sí, dime que es lo que paso, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan rara?, siento que algo te pasa y me preocupa, pero si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.

Justo cuando HN le iba a decir, SJ recibió un mensaje en su beeper, era para hacerle una consulta sobre un procedimiento.

-HN, lo siento, perdona, espera solo un momento, voy a salir unos segundos a hacer una llamada, solo les informo como tienen que hacerlo, prometo no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes, te espero.

Después de todo SJ era un médico muy importante y solicitado, por eso le pedían ayuda constantemente, pero HN era algo que entendía muy bien y con el tiempo había llegado a asimilarlo. SJ le echaba miradas y sonrisas a lo lejos, mientras llamaba, cuando por fin termino su llamada HN se levantó al baño, pero al levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no podía respirar y cayo inconsciente, SJ pudo observar todo desde lejos, como se llevó las manos al pecho y jadeaba desesperadamente, SJ sintió su cuerpo helado, el tiempo se detuvo algo no estaba bien, pero a pesar de todo pudo actuar rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba su esposa…

-¿Tienen servicio de primeros auxilios?

-Sí, le indicare donde está.

SJ llevo de inmediato hacia el cuarto, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado, el frasco que encontró tirado, los constantes desmayos, la tristeza de HN… todo, ahora todo encajaba con algo.. Algo aterrador para él, él era médico, sospechaba del estado de HN. Cuando tomo el estetoscopio respiro profundamente, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de escuchar el corazón de su esposa, cuando lo hizo, apenas podía sentir unos débiles latidos, su cara se puso del color de la nieve, sus sospechas eran confirmadas, le tomo la presión y era muy baja, de inmediato ordeno llamaran una ambulancia, HN estaba mal…

La ambulancia llego y rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital, HN apenas podía respirar, ordeno le pusieran una máscara de oxígeno y sujeto su mano todo el camino…

Al llegar al hospital ahí estaba el Dr. Lee y KJ, esperando por HN. KJ le impidió la entrada.

-Qué te pasa idiota, es mi esposa, soy médico y trabajo aquí, puedo entrar cuando quiera.

-Por eso no puedo dejarte entrar, es tu esposa, confía en mí. HN estará bien saldré a informarte.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo 8, aunque saldra que es el 9, espero subir el siguiente antes del lunes, ya tengo casi toda la historia completa. Gracias por sus reviews, en youtube, tengo videos sobre este fic, espero puedan verlos mi usuario essofsoffi22.<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9: Gracias

En ese momento iba llegando MA, JG y Christine, fueron los primeros ya que MA estaba con KJ cuando le informaron y como estaban en el restaurante de JG todos llegaron juntos al hospital. SJ era la primera vez que perdía la cordura de esa manera, el que siempre había mantenido la serenidad siempre, era irreconocible, estaba muy alterado, quería entrar a ver a su esposa, pero no podía, JG y SH que llego después, tuvieron que sujetarlo, mientras KJ regresaba a atender a HN.

De inmediato llego la familia, todos lloraban, el papá de HN estaba desecho, pero quien estaba inconsolable era SJ, parecía otro, se tranquilizó un poco hasta que fue amenazado de ponerle un calmante, por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, se sentía culpable, como el siendo médico no se había dado cuenta, si HN estaba así era su culpa, se repetía una y otra vez…

La puerta se abrió y KJ salía, todos se apresuraron para preguntar por el estado de HN, SJ fue el primero en llegar y preguntar.

-Por el momento está estable, su presión y ritmo han sido estabilizados, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Habla… (SJ)

-Aun no recupera la conciencia y tendremos que hacer una serie de estudios para evaluar el daño, no pensé que empeoraría tan rápido.

-¿No pensé que empeoraría tan rápido? ¿Qué, lo sabias? Imbécil ¿cómo no me dijiste, que no se supone que eres mi amigo?

SJ golpeo a KJ, estaba tan frustrado y molesto, KJ no se defendió, solo agacho la cabeza, de alguna forma él también se sentía culpable.

El ambiente era sombrío, la incertidumbre rondaba por todos lados, nadie sabía qué pasaría con HN, el padre inconsolable, la madre de SJ tuvo que tragar su dolor para intentar consolar a su hijo, alguien tenía que guardar la calma. Las lágrimas se hacían presentes, pero SJ parecía otra persona, lloraba inconsolablemente, gritaba, pataleaba, no era el SJ calmado y racional de siempre, HN siempre fue la persona que causo desequilibrio en su vida, la persona que hacia interesante su vida, por quien existía y era feliz…

Al cabo de unas horas, SJ más calmado pudo entrar a ver a HN, la tomo de la mano y mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-HN, te pondrás bien, aquí estoy, vamos bonita, abre tus ojos. Tienes que estar bien, yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro bebe. HN perdóname, en verdad lo siento, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, tuviste que pasar esto sola, pero ya estoy aquí para protegerte, juntos superaremos esto, TE AMO

SJ, no se movía ni un momento del lado de su esposa, estaba al pendiente de todo, los medicamentos que le administraba. Salió por un momento, para que el padre de HN pudiera entrar con su hija, ya solo se encontraban él y la madre de SJ, pues no podía haber tanta gente en la sala de espera. SH miraba a lo lejos, no podía acercarse a HN, ahí estaba su esposo y él lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en silencio y orar por el bien de HN.

-SJ, necesito hablar contigo un momento

-Dr. Lee ¿sucede algo malo?

-HN ahora está bien, solo necesitamos que despierte, ¿te dijo la consideración de abortar? creo que esa opción sería mejor, pronto HN estará más limitada, creo que es algo que deberían considerar, antes de que pase más tiempo. Tú deberías tomar la decisión, tú eres doctor.

-De ninguna manera, no puedo decidir algo sin saber la opinión de HN y creo saber cuál es.

Después de todo el Dr.- Lee era muy buen doctor, pero un poco apegado a la monotonía, no se esforzaba mucho en buscar otras opciones.

-SJ las válvulas de HN se encuentran deterioradas, necesitaremos hacerle una valvuloplastia por el momento, esperemos programarla para antes de 2 meses, primero necesitamos medicarla y que despierte por supuesto, pero eso no es todo. La valvuloplastia solo durara como 2 años máximo, después de eso tendremos que remplazar las válvulas, pero ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora lo importante es que despierte. (Kim Joo)

-Lo sé, ¿puedo ver el resultado de los estudios?

-Por supuesto, en cuanto los tenga en mis manos de los enseño

-SJ, no te preocupes demasiado, con la cirugía HN estará bien y no es necesario abortar, es una cirugía relativamente segura, se realiza con un alto porcentaje de éxito en mujeres embarazadas, yo seguiré investigando nuevos métodos, ella estará bien. (KJ)

-Gracias KJ, disculpa haberte golpeado

-No digas más, estabas en tu derecho.

Cuando regreso al cuarto, no podía tolerar ver a HN en ese estado, ella que siempre fue tan fuerte, alegre y corría por todos lados, había visto a muchos pacientes en peor estado, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de ver a su esposa prostrada en la cama, tan débil, tan indefensa.

-HN, me estas volviendo loco, ya me estás haciendo enojar, señora Baek, despierta ya.

De pronto HN comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, HN abrió los ojos y vio a SJ a su lado, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, al verlo se le salieron las lágrimas, quiso hablar, pero no pudo, así que solo con su mano acariciaba el rostro de su esposo.

-HN, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para cuidarte, todo estará bien, no te esfuerces para hablar, ya tendremos mucho, mucho tiempo para eso, ahora descansa y duerme que yo velare tu sueño, no dejare que nada malo te suceda a ti y a nuestro bebe.

HN asintió con la cabeza, mientras se quedaba dormida. SJ se quedó toda la noche en vela, no durmió ni un minuto, cuido de ella todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente por fin HN y SJ pudieron hablar un poco.

-HN, ¿por qué me haces esto?, acaso ¿quieres que muera de un susto? no me puedes hacer esto, debes confiar siempre, siempre en mí, no importa que pase y lo duro que sea, yo siempre estoy para ti

-SJ, lo siento, pero es que aquella noche te escuche tan feliz por tu nuevo proyecto, que no quería arruinarte ese momento de felicidad, perdóname.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer

-Pero SJ, por favor, no dejes que me hagan un aborto, quiero tener a este bebe, no importa por lo que tenga que pasar, por favor SJ ayúdame.

-No te preocupes, tú y el estarán bien.

KJ por fin le dio los resultados de HN a SJ, juntos investigaron cual podría ser la mejor opción para el tratamiento de HN, día y noche preguntando a varios especialistas, SJ hacia días que no dormía bien, pero eso no le importaba mientras que pudiera encontrar el mejor tratamiento, el menos invasivo para su esposa y él bebe.

HN por fin pudo regresar a casa, cuando llego mamá le informo que de ahora en adelante dormiría en la planta de abajo, para que así no se esforzara en subir y bajar escaleras, el cuarto de visitas fue adaptado para que HN y SJ pudieran dormir ahí, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar y hacer que HN estuviera lo más cómoda posible. No la dejarían sola, todos cuidarían de ella.

HN iba a ser intervenida en 1 semana, tenía un poco de miedo, pero confiaba en los médicos, SJ seguía con sus investigaciones y en la residencia, pero le daba más tiempo a su esposa, apenas salía del trabajo y de inmediato se iba a casa.

HN recibía muchas visitas en todo el día, era una mujer afortunada y tenía mucha gente que la quería, todos iban a animarla y a desearle buena suerte para la cirugía, ya todo estaba listo SJ, KJ y Dr. Lee (al que convencieron SJ y KJ) nunca se cansaron de encontrar el mejor tratamiento para HN, gracias a eso ahora ella se sentía muy bien.

Ese día en la tarde SJ le pidió a KJ hablar, pues a pesar de que HN estaba bien, el sentía un miedo constante, era algo que no podía evitar.

-Pero HN está bien, obvio lo que tiene es delicado, pero es algo que se puede controlar, no te preocupes, todo estará bien estamos checándola constantemente y con tus cuidados y los de su familia no tiene por qué haber mayor problema.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, me siento muy mal, nunca he tratado a HN como se merece he sido un imbécil, tuvo que pasar algo así para que pudiera reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo patán que he sido, mientras que ella me daba todo, yo siempre la ignoraba, nunca le di el lugar que se merecía, ni siquiera pude, solo le daba lágrimas y desilusiones

-Pero la amas y muchas veces la has hecho feliz, vamos no te sientas tan culpable, puedes cambiar esas cosas, nunca es tarde.

-Voy a renunciar al proyecto de investigación

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? pero eso es algo muy importante para ti, es tu sueño…

-Un sueño que sin HN es nada…

-Pero HN está aquí, sigue viva…

-Por eso, porque quiero darle lo que merece, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien y si sigo ahí, no podre, porque eso me quita mucho tiempo, yo quiero darle a HN mi tiempo, todo mi tiempo, nada es más importante que ella…

-SJ, pero puedes organizarte mejor, hablar con los catedráticos y pedirles que te den un poco más de tiempo…

-He tomado esa decisión, por favor no intentes convencerme…

KJ estaba preocupado por SJ, pues sentía que no estaba pensando objetivamente, para SJ era algo muy importante, el sueño de poder contribuir con algo al mundo, de hecho si el proyecto saldría bien podría ser merecedor de un premio nobel, así de importante era esa investigación.

-SJ, llegaste, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, y tu como has estado, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien, hoy vino JG y Christine, me trajeron unos cuantos regalos y platicamos toda la mañana.

-Que bien, que venga gente a distraerte un poco, sé que estar aquí en casa todo el día es un poco aburrido.

-A ver, dame tu brazo, te mediré la presión

-SJ, te dije que estoy bien, no es necesario

-Sí, ya sé que me dijiste eso, pero solo quiero cuidarte

-Está bien

-Pues parece que todo está bien, quieres que veamos una película.

-Sí, mientras comemos fresas y uvas

-¿Uvas? en donde voy a conseguir uvas ahorita, en esta época no hay uvas.

-SJ, quiero uvas.

-OK, para mi esposa todo lo que quiera, iré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, todo sea para que mi esposa pueda tener las uvas y fresas que tanto quiere.

SJ salió de inmediato a conseguir todo lo que HN le había pedido, como nunca, él estaba cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, hacia todo lo que HN le decía y era más cariñoso de lo acostumbrado.

"SJ que estás haciendo, en donde vas a encontrar uvas"

Después de tanto buscar SJ por fin pudo encontrar todo lo que HN le había pedido, claro a un precio muy elevado, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería complacer a su esposa y darle un poco de felicidad.

-Hyung ¿a dónde fuiste, por qué tardaste tanto?

-Fui por uvas y fresas, para tu cuñada

-Hyung te desconozco

-HN, ya estoy aquí… te traje uvas y fresas que tanto querías.

-¿Y los chocolates?

-¿chocolates?

-Sí, para bañar las fresas y uvas en chocolates.

-Pero… está bien, no tardo iré rápido a la tienda.

-Ya, ahora aquí está todo lo que me pediste

-SJ gracias

Ahí estaban, los dos como nunca antes, en la cama comiendo fruta con chocolate y viendo una película, los dos reían y olvidaban por un momento la cirugía, eran felices, se disfrutaban el uno al otro.

HN tuvo que ser hospitalizada un día antes de su cirugía, ya estaba todo listo, en cuestión de horas HN seria intervenida, KJ y el DR. Lee estaban listos, habían estudiado muy bien el procedimiento. Afuera de la habitación de HN se pudo escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, era SJ, cantando para su esposa:

"Gracias por estar a mi lado, Nervioso camino contigo por la carretera. Pero yo así Te Amo, aunque son incomodas las palabras que te digo de frente. Yo te bendigo, para que siempre puedas vivir bien . Lo siento porque conociste alguien como yo, porque sigo fallando de muchas maneras. Pero, voy a estar a tú lado hasta el final, incluso si es difícil voy a protegerte a ti. Ruego, que no me separen de tu mano, incluso si muero…"

(fragmento Thank You Kim hyun joong)

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, SJ se comportaba extremadamente diferente, ahora no le importaba hacer demostraciones de amor en público, incluso en su trabajo, ahí donde todos sus compañeros podían verlo. Nada importaba, solo hacer feliz a HN. Ella estaba extremadamente feliz, era como un sueño, su esposo cantando para ella. Ambos se besaron y abrazaron, fue un momento muy emotivo.

SJ ese mismo día fue a hablar con el encargado del proyecto, le dijo que agradecida mucho la oportunidad que le habían dado, pero que no podía seguir en él, que lo lamentaba mucho, pero tenía que cuidar de su esposa e hijo.

Intentaron persuadirlo, le ofrecieron una beca, más tiempo para estar con su familia, muchas comodidades, pero aun así no acepto, el equipo de investigación realmente lamentaba que SJ se fuera, pues era una pieza muy importante del equipo, además de que era muy inteligente y desaprovechaba una oportunidad muy importante.

El día de la operación llego, ahí estaban todos para apoyar a HN y a SJ, SJ confiaba plenamente en la capacidad del Dr. Lee y Kim Joo, antes de que HN entrara a quirófano, SJ la abrazo y le dijo:

"HN te amo, no te merezco, perdona haberte tratado mal, pero ahora que lo es, empezaremos de nuevo, todo estará bien, aquí estaré esperándote"

y se despidió de ella con un beso.

* * *

><p>Espero no se les haya hecho tan largo este cap, pronto subiré el siguiente, espero poder hacerlo mañana. Gracias por los reviews y recuerden dejar más si es que les gusta.<p>

mi canal de youtube es sofsoffi22.

Valvuloplastia:procedimiento en el que se emplea un catetér con un balón en la punta para abrir una válvula cardíaca o vaso anormalmente estrecho.


	11. Capítulo 10: Falsa alarma

Las horas pasaron y la puerta del quirófano se abrió, era el Dr. Lee,

-¿Cómo está?

-Dr. Baek, su esposa es muy fuerte, resistió la cirugía sin ningún contratiempo, felicidades.

SJ no pudo evitar las lágrimas, estaba feliz, todo ese peso que había cargado pudo ser liberado, abrazo a su madre fuertemente, hasta le dio un beso de lo feliz que estaba. KJ salió y SJ rápidamente lo abrazo y le agradeció por salvar a su esposa.

-No fui yo, fuimos todos y sobretodo ella, es muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir. Tú me ayudaste mucho a encontrar el mejor tratamiento. Felicidades amigo, en un momento puedes pasar a verla.

Por otro lado SH estaba con la incertidumbre, pues él no sabía nada de HN, no podía ir al área de quirófano porque ahí estaba SJ, MR bajo inmediatamente a verlo y le informo que HN estaba bien, SH se sintió aliviado, pues la mujer que tanto amaba ya estaba bien.

Cuando HN estaba en la habitación del hospital recuperándose, unas enfermeras empezaron a hablar de SJ y HN, de cómo él había decidido abandonar toda la investigación por HN, desconocían al DR. Baek, pues siempre se la pasaba gritándole a su esposa, pocas veces los veían demostrándose afecto. HN al escuchar esto se sintió culpable y se echó a llorar.

-HN ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto la mamá de SJ

-SJ abandono el proyecto de investigación por mi culpa.

-¿Qué?... bueno HN si él lo hizo, es porque creía que era lo mejor, sus motivos debe tener y debes respetarlos, tal vez en un futuro pueda incorporarse de nuevo…

HN estaba muy triste, sentía que el sueño de SJ se había truncado por su culpa, no podía parar de llorar, sentía tristeza, enojo, desilusión… SJ entro en ese momento y se alarmo un poco al ver a HN llorar de esa manera, su madre le explico porque HN lloraba y comprendió.

-No llores, no es tú culpa, yo tome la decisión, prefiero estar contigo, a aparecer en artículos, nada para mí en el mundo es más importante que tú.

-Pero no tenías que hacerlo, déjame sola por favor, no quiero verte.

SJ no podía comprender la actitud de HN, por fin iba a poder tener más tiempo para ella y ahora ella lo rechazaba. SJ también se sentía triste, el solo quería estar bien con HN, pero no podía evitar sentir el deseo de participar en la investigación, no sabía qué hacer, muy pocas veces en la vida se encontraba en esa situación, donde no se sabe que rumbo tomar.

Salió del hospital y se dirigió a un bar, fue como un instinto. Ahí se emborracho solo, no era el SJ que HN conocía, parecía otro, después de todo lo que había hecho HN lo rechazaba, por un lado quería estar más con ella, pero por otro lado también quería realizar su sueño, tuvo que embriagarse para poderse desecharse de toda la presión de los últimos días, ya estaba en el límite, no podía con tanta carga, se sentía solo… Bebió hasta quedarse dormido ahí en el bar.

El celular de HN sonó, era SJ, pero cuando contesto, no era su voz.

-Señorita disculpe, pero el dueño de este celular bebió demasiado y está aquí durmiendo, necesitamos que alguien pase por él.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde está?

HN de inmediato le aviso a KJ para que fuera a ver a SJ, no podía creerlo, SJ por primera vez estaba ebrio, lamentaba que SJ estuviera pasando por eso, ella era su esposa y tenía que apoyarlo, animarlo a seguir con sus investigaciones, no reprocharle.

-Kim Joo, amigo, estas aquí, brindemos porque salvaste a mi esposa, aunque ella ya no me quiera, yo renuncie a todo por ella pero me rechaza, no me quiere, quiere al enfermero…

-SJ estás ebrio, estás diciendo tonterías, HN te ama más que a nadie en este mundo, no está molesta, solo siente culpa, no quiere que renuncies a tus sueños.

KJ llevo a SJ a su casa, ahí se quedó toda la noche, en el departamento de KJ, mientras que el regresaba al hospital para informarle a HN que SJ estaba bien.

SJ se levantó por la mañana y se percató de que no estaba en su casa, poco a poco iba recordando todo y se sintió avergonzado de lo que había hecho, él tampoco podía creer que se estuviera comportando de esa manera, pero aun así no pensaba cambiar de opinión en cuanto al abandonar el proyecto, para el eso era lo correcto.

HN por fin fue dada de alta, ya en casa las cosas con SJ seguían un poco tensas, pues ella aun no aceptaba que él no quisiera regresar a la investigación, ella lo estaba castigando con la indiferencia y el que es muy orgulloso no intentaba buscar hablar con su esposa. SJ se sentía muy mal, todo el tiempo estaba de malas, siempre contestaba de mala gana, pues la estaba pasando mal, inconscientemente el extrañar lo que tanto le gustaba hacer le hacía poner de mal humor.

Un mes había pasado y las cosas no mejoraban, así que HN tomo la decisión de hablar bien con SJ, pues no podían seguir así por más tiempo…

-SJ, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así? Quiero que sepas que te amo y por eso es que intento que recapacites, pero parece que tú no quieres escuchar a nadie.

-¿Escuchar qué? parece que ustedes son los que no quieren entender que yo estoy bien, que tome una decisión y no la respetan, ya estoy harto de que Tú, Mamá , Papá y Kim Joo me digan lo mismo, solo pierden su tiempo.

HN abrazo a SJ por la espalda y le dijo.

-Estoy bien, estoy aquí y pronto llegara nuestro bebe, no necesitas hacer esto por mí, soy fuerte y sé que estarás a mi lado, muchas veces fui egoísta y quería todo para mí, sé que mucha gente necesita de ti y te conozco, se lo que te apasiona, no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada, mientras sabes que ahí hay muchos niños que se beneficiarían con tus investigaciones. Estaré aquí para apoyarte, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer, no necesitas cuidarme todo el tiempo, soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños, así como tú me ayudaste a cumplir los míos.

SJ solo guardo silencio, pues las palabras de HN le hicieron pensar muchas cosas, si realmente valía la pena hacer ese "sacrificio".

Al día siguiente en el hospital SJ trabajaba como de costumbre, pero en su mente solo tenía las palabras de HN, al pasar por el área de oncología pediátrica veía como una madre lloraba desesperadamente por su hijo que estaba en fase terminal. SJ se conmovió y eso lo hizo pensar aún más en la posibilidad de retomar sus investigaciones, pues si en sus manos estaba aportar con algo para ayudar a esos niños que tanto lo necesitaban, tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, se repetía una y otra vez.

Esa noche cuando llego a casa, pudo escuchar la risa de HN a lo lejos, ella estaba riendo, ahí estaban sus amigos, Min AH, Joo Ri, DG y Christine, platicaban de sus aventuras como estudiantes, HN estaba muy contenta y SJ podía verlo, HN estaba bien, no tenía que sobreprotegerla, aparte de él había gente que también la quería y que cuidaría de ella cuando el no estuviera.

Cuando los invitados se fueron SJ invito a HN al parque, mientras paseaban a Hachi, ahí en el parque él le expreso lo que pensaba.

-HN tuve miedo, para mi tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, el miedo me hizo renunciar, yo no quería que tú te decepcionaras de mí, porque todo lo que hago desde que llegaste a mi vida es por ti, lamento haberte fallado.

-Lo sé, sé que el miedo te hizo reaccionar de esa manera, después de todo mi SJ también es humano y puede llegar a equivocarse, nunca me has decepcionado. Solo quiero que estés bien contigo mismo y se lo que tanto te apasiona, no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños.

-Voy a regresar, pero con la condición de que siempre me digas todo lo que te pase, nunca me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

-Está bien. Ves bebe, tu papá ha entrado en razón, sabía que así seria.

-Siempre hare que ustedes estén orgullosos de mi

Decía SJ mientras acariciaba la panza de su esposa.

Al día siguiente SJ fue a hablar para decir que iba a regresar al proyecto.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano volverías, aquí siempre tendrás un lugar. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Los meses pasaron y HN ya tenía una barriga muy grande, pronto iba a nacer él bebe, ese día en la tarde tendrían una cita con el ginecólogo, para hacer un ultrasonido.

-Bien, ¿quieren qué les diga el sexo del bebe?

-No, preferimos esperar, que sea sorpresa, aunque mi esposo dice que será una niña.

Al salir del consultorio HN se quedó esperando afuera, mientras SJ iba por las fotos del ultrasonido. Mientras HN esperaba llegaron sus amigos enfermeros, la felicitaron por que pronto iba a ser madre, ahí estaban todos menos SH.

HN pregunto por él, le dijeron que SH se había ido a trabajar por un tiempo en una comunidad y que pronto entraría a hacer su servicio militar, HN no pudo evitan pensar que SJ también algún día tendría que hacer su servicio, eso la entristeció un poco.

-Bueno HN, nos vemos, esperamos verte pronto a ti y a tu bebe.

Los días pasaban y los nervios se hacían presentes, pues él bebe estaba por nacer, era cuestión de días. SJ había noches que no llegaba, pues tenía que hacer guardias, pero siempre le llamaba a su esposa y a su madre, para preguntar como estaba, él también estaba muy nervioso, había ocasiones en que le llamaba más de 3 veces en una hora.

HN empezó a tener un poco de dolor, entonces le aviso a la madre de SJ

-Omo, omo, son contracciones, ya viene, que hacemos, SJ aún no llega, dónde está la maleta, EJ, avisa a tu padre que traiga el auto.

-Madre, no creo que sea el momento, no siento tanto dolor.

-No, no, no podemos confiarnos, vamos de inmediato al hospital.

En ese momento la madre de SJ, pudo comunicarse con él, por el celular.

-SJ, por fin contestas, ¿Dónde estabas?, él bebe ya viene.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? las espero aquí en el hospital. Mamá por favor te encargo a HN.

De inmediato todos tomaron sus cosas apresuradamente y se dirigieron al hospital, SJ corrió hacia el área de obstetricia, para encontrarse con su esposa, justo cuando iba llegando, HN iba saliendo cabizbaja.

-HN, qué paso, estas bien, que te dijeron (preguntaron todos)

-Falsa alarma, solo es que comí demasiado.

SJ expiro

-Cómo pudiste comer tanto, use todas mis energías para poder llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento, es que…

-No digas más, vamos a casa.

HN se sentía avergonzada, era un momento un poco bochornoso, pues tanto alboroto, para que le dijeran que solo era indigestión, mientras iban a casa SJ se echó a reír, y ahí todos comenzaron a reír, al fin todos podían relajarse, pues de las prisas todos habían salido en pijama, el papá de HN con un calcetín uno y uno, todos estuvieron así en el vestíbulo del hospital, nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que SJ comenzó a reír.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este cap, se que ya se mueren de ansias por lo del bebe, ya casi llego a esa parte, casi termine la historia y quedaria aprox con 14 o 16 cap(como si hubiera sido una seg parte de pkiss), les parece muy larga?, recuerden que también pueden ver los videos que hice sobre este fanfic en youtube, mi canal es sofsoffi22, el primer video se llama This time- Playful kiss MV y el segundo es Playful kiss FanMV (fanfic this time). En unas horas espero poder subir el siguiente cap. Recuerden dejar reviews, para saber si les gusta o no. Gracias.<p> 


	12. Capítulo: 11 Bienvenida

Ya nadie podía dormir bien en la casa de la familia Baek, en cualquier momento él bebé podría nacer, todos estaban a la espera de que esto sucediera, a pesar de que SJ estaba en el trabajo su mente no dejaba de pensar en HN.

-SJ, se nota que estas ansioso por que tu hijo nazca- KJ

-No imaginaba que estar a punto de convertirse en padre sería tan difícil, la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento puede llegar ese pedacito de ti, es tan…

-SJ suenas, tan… diferente… Ten paciencia, no creo que pase de 2 días, ¿sabes si será niño o niña?

-No, pero algo me dice que será niña.

SJ estaba ansioso, al igual que HN, pues ya querían conocer a su hijo. Esa noche irían al restaurante de JG, porque era el cumpleaños de Christine, SJ quedo de llegar ahí, y JG pasaría por HN. Mientras estaban festejando en el restaurante HN empezó a sentir un poco de dolor, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, pues pensó que podría ser por la comida.

-HN, te sientes bien, te estás poniendo un poco pálida. – dijo Min-Ah

-Sí, lo que pasa es que siento un poco de dolor. -¡Ay! exclamó HN

-¿Otra vez? ¿Sientes más dolor?

-Sí, creo que es mejor que…

-HN. Creo que se te rompió la fuente- dijo Christine

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacemos?, SJ dijo que ya venía en camino. (JG)

-No quiero ir sin SJ, tengo miedo.

-Vamos, te llevaremos al hospital

Justo cuando iban saliendo, hacia el auto, SJ iba llegando.

-SJ, que bueno que llegas HN está por dar a luz, se le rompió la fuente

-¿Qué? vamos, sube.

-SJ, mejor vete con HN en mi auto, yo manejo, así tu podrás ir con ella en la parte de atrás. (JG)

-Está bien, gracias.

Se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital, SJ sujetaba la mano de HN mientras le decía, todo va estar bien, respira como lo practicamos inhala exhala, pero HN le apretaba la mano fuertemente, eso no importaba, mientras HN sintiera menos dolor, SJ estaba muy nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo y hacerse ver fuerte y sereno, como siempre.

-SJ tengo miedo, ¿estarás a mi lado verdad?

-Sí, no tengas miedo estaré contigo.

Por fin llegaron al hospital y de inmediato HN fue hacia la sala de partos, ya estaba todo listo. Ahí estaba KJ por si se presentaba algún incidente, mientras tanto todos esperaban afuera.

-Puja, vamos puje, ya casi viene, puedo ver la cabeza. (Dr.)

-Vamos HN, tu puedes amor, aquí estoy, no soltare tu mano. – Le repetía SJ

KJ se encargaba de revisar la presión y monitorear el corazón de HN, pues hace poco había tenido una cirugía, solo era por precaución.

"Es niña", se escuchó la voz de alguien, HN derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad al igual que SJ. SJ beso la frente de HN y se dirigió a ver a su bebe, cortó el cordón y la llevo hacia donde estaba su esposa para que pudiera verla, ahí estaban los 3, KJ, les tomo una foto para poder recordar ese momento. La bebé fue llevada al área de cuneros mientras HN era examinada, todo estaba bien. SJ salió a la sala de espera a avisar.

-¡Ya soy padre de una hermosa niña!

-Omo, omo!- exclamaron todos.

Todos estaban felices por la llegada de la niña, el papá de HN abrazo a SJ y lo felicito.

-¿Y cómo está mi hija, no hubo ningún contratiempo?

-No, ella está bien, está descansando por el momento, en un par de horas podrán pasar a verla y a conocer a nuestra hija.

Los amigos enfermeros al enterarse de la noticia rápidamente fueron a ver a su compañera, la noticia se corrió muy rápido por todo el hospital, todos se acercaban a SJ para felicitarlo.

SJ entro en la habitación de HN, estaba orgulloso de su esposa, a pesar de tanto dolor pudo soportar el parto sin inconvenientes, era una gran luchadora.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás cansada?

-Un poco, pero dime ¿viste a nuestra hija, cómo es?

- ¿Qué cómo es?, que te puedo decir, es mi hija y para mí es hermosa, tiene unos ojitos que se parecen a los tuyos, una boquita muy bonita, así como la tuya, se parece a ti.

-Lo logramos SJ, somos padres, nunca imagine que podría pasar esto, siempre estuve enamorada de ti y nunca me hacías caso, pero ahora tengo una hija tuya.

-Lo sé, siempre persiguiéndome por todos lados, quien diría que aquella chica tan molesta iba a darme una hija tan bella.

Pasaron un par de días y HN y la pequeña Su Min estaban en casa, la habitación de la pequeña parecía de una princesa, había encaje por todos lados y muchos juguetes.

-Creo que con tantos regalos, mi hija se hará caprichosa (dijo SJ)

-No son muchos, es lo que mi nieta se merece. – respondió la madre de SJ.

-HN, lo lamento, pero mañana tengo que trabajar todo el día, probablemente no regrese, tengo que adelantar trabajo atrasado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de nuestra Su Min.

Al día siguiente SJ se fue a trabajar como de costumbre, pero algo era diferente, había algo en el que lo hacía distinto, ya era padre, llevaba muchos chocolates para regalar a los compañeros del hospital, para presumir que ya era padre.

Hizo su rutina de siempre, ver a sus pacientes, revisar unos expedientes y después de ahí se fue al laboratorio, a continuar con sus investigaciones, siempre sonriente, era más sonriente y amable de lo habitual, no podía evitar ver la foto donde estaban HN, SJ y SM, la tenía como fondo de celular y la presumía a todos.

Mientras trabajaba en su proyecto, su Sunbae se acercó y lo felicito doblemente, ya que aparte de convertirse en padre, sus investigaciones habían sido muy reconocidas en el extranjero y lo invitaban a exponerlas en EU, que era un gran avance.

SJ se alegró al escuchar que sus investigaciones eran reconocidas, pero se preocupó al oír EU, pues justo acababa de ser padre, no quería separarse de su familia.

-SJ, no te preocupes mucho aún faltan como 6 meses para eso y solo estarías ahí 6 meses, no será mucho tiempo. Es una gran oportunidad, no puedes desaprovecharla.

SJ se quedó pensando en las palabras de su compañero, realmente era una gran oportunidad y al volver al proyecto sabía que pasarían cosas como estas, pero nunca imagino que sería tan pronto. Termino sus bitácoras del día y regreso a ver a sus pacientes, tenía que hacer guardia, se sentía muy agotado, trabajaba mucho y casi no dormía, porque prefería estar con su familia que dormir.

A las 8 am del día siguiente SJ llego a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación y pudo ver a HN dormir junto a SM, era algo tan bello para él, no podía creerlo, las mujeres que más amaba en el mundo estaban ahí, no tenía valor para dejarlas por tanto tiempo.

-¿SJ, has desayunado?, iré a prepararte algo de comer.

-Disculpa que te haya despertado. Desayune en el hospital gracias, mejor ven y acuéstate conmigo, hace mucho que no estamos juntos en la cama.

-Pero por qué me sigues diciendo SJ, ya hemos pasado por tanto… y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no crees qué es hora de que me digas oppa?

-¿Oppa?, pero a ti nunca te gusto que te dijera de esa manera

-De ahora en adelante seré tu oppa.

-Está bien… Oppa…

Llevaron a SM a su cuna y se recostaron juntos, comenzaron a abrazarse y besarse….Hacía mucho que no podían estar juntos en la intimidad.

-HN tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En 3 meses debo viajar a EU y estaré ahí alrededor de 6 meses.

HN guardo silencio por un rato, sentía tristeza de pensar que estarían separados tanto tiempo, pero ella era su esposa y tenía que apoyarlo así que después de asimilar la noticia lo felicito, porque ya era conocido en el mundo, era el principio de grandes logros.

* * *

><p>Ya casi llegamos al desenlace de la historia, disculpen si se les ha hecho algo larga, pero es que imagine como si hubiera sido una segunda temporada, espero no los agobie tanto la historia, pero ya faltan pocos cap. Decidí recortar uno, para adjuntarlo a otra historia que tal vez comience dentro de poco. Recuerden que pueden ver los videos de este Fic en youtube, canal Sofsoffi22. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a Hikari Yue, Daddy Little y Danna por ser las primeras, muchas gracias, me impulsan a seguir con esto, también pido una deisculpa por el título del Fic un poco X, pero es que es el primero y no dabia que poner, después ya no pude cambiarlo y mi poca imaginación en el título de cada cap, pero me concentre tanto en el cap que no pensaba bien el titulo. Gracias y esperen los sig cap.<p> 


	13. Capítulo 12: Logros

12

Tres meses pasaron, era el momento de partir, estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a SJ y deseándole suerte, EJ intentaba hacerse fuerte al igual que SJ.

-Me voy, les encargo mucho a HN y a SM, cuiden de ellas, me comunicare todos los días con ustedes, hare mi mejor esfuerzo y volveré con éxito.

-Hijo cuídate, te deseo mucha suerte, come bien y duerme bien.

-Eun Jo, te encargo a tu cuñada, cuida de ella, ya que es muy distraída y un poco tonta, no dejes que haga tantos alborotos.

HN miro a SJ con tristeza en sus ojos, estarían separados mucho tiempo, tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar, pues tenía que apoyar a cumplir los sueños de su esposo…

-Mi pequeña HN, cuida de nuestra SM, Te Amo, volveré pronto y recuerda que si sucede algo malo debes avisarme, no importa si tengo que atravesar el mundo, regresare. Por favor cuídate mucho. SJ se despidió tiernamente de HN y de su hija, les dio un beso y se marchó.

Regresaron a casa un poco cabizbajos, SJ estaría ausente 6 meses.

SJ también estaba triste, en el avión miraba las fotografías de HN y SM, pero era un sacrificio que hacía por ellas, para darles lo mejor. Quería comprar una casa al regresar, para poder vivir los 3 en familia.

Todos en casa estaban muy tristes, la ausencia podía sentirse por todos lados, en el hospital también extrañaban todos al Dr. Baek, pero esperaban regresara pronto con mucho éxito.

* * *

><p>Finalmente SJ regreso, 3 meses después de lo previsto, todos se reunieron en la casa de la familia Baek, esperaban darle la bienvenida, había globos y serpentinas por todas partes, un pastel que decía "Bienvenido", y la mejor sorpresas de todas, la pequeña Su Min con casi un año de edad ya podía decir dos palabras: Mamá y Papá, sin duda SJ sería muy feliz al escuchar a su pequeña decirle Papá.<p>

SJ llego al aeropuerto y se sintió extrañado de que nadie fuera a recibirlo.

-Dónde estarán todos, porque nadie fue a recibirme al aeropuerto. –Se sentía molesto, después de tanto tiempo y nadie iba a recibirlo, malhumorado tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a casa, al llegar azotó la puerta, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se percató de que había globos y mensajes de bienvenida por toda la casa.

De pronto escucho una vocecita que decía "Papá", sintió mariposas en su estómago, sus ojos se cristalizaron, era la voz de su hija, la voz más dulce y tierna que había escuchado en su vida. Volteo la mirada y ahí estaba, era su pequeña, la hermosa SM, estaba en brazos de su madre, SJ estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima de felicidad, cuando de pronto escucho un gran alboroto.

-¡Sorpresa! (gritaron todos)

-SJ, te queríamos dar la sorpresa, SM ya puede decir dos palabras, papá y mamá, mañana será su primer cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, soy tan feliz de regresar. Regrese justo a tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña SM.

-Se ve más hermosa y grande que en las fotos, las extrañe tanto, soy tan feliz de tenerlas en mi vida, que las palabras no podrían describir cuanta felicidad y cuan afortunado soy.

Llego el día del cumpleaños de la pequeña SM, hubo un pequeño festejo donde partieron un pastel y comieron sopa de algas, después todos en familia fueron al parque.

-Oppa, SM quiere subir al trenesito, tienes que subir con ella.

-¿Yo? no lo creo, es mejor que tu vayas con ella.

-SJ, no seas testarudo, es tu hija, además es su cumpleaños, pero que gruñón eres, apenas regresaste ayer, debes empezar a convivir más con ella.- Dijo la madre de SJ

SJ finalmente se subió al trenesito con su pequeña, no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer por la dulce SM, al principio lo hacía gestos y se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero conforme el juego avanzaba no podía evitar sonreír, el simple hecho de hacer algo que hiciera feliz a su pequeña lo hacía sentirse feliz y orgulloso, no importaba lo ridículo que podía llegar a verse, mientras SM sonriera.

Regresaron a casa y SJ acostó a SM, SJ fue y le canto una canción para arrullarla, mientras HN observaba de lejos, estaba gustosa de ver a SJ convivir con su hija, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados.

-Por fin se durmió, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía, estuvo despierta todo el día, es como un travieso caracol.

-Sí, tiene mucha energía, es desgastante cuidarla.

-HN, lo he decidido, mañana iremos a buscar casa, nos mudaremos, tendremos nuestra propia casa, una casa con un jardín muy grande, ahí SM y Hachi podrán correr.

* * *

><p>Paso un mes y por fin ya tenían su propia casa, donde SJ planeaba envejecer junto a su pequeño caracol. SJ ya era un oncólogo pediatra y HN seguía trabajando como enfermera, Seo Hyun había regresado al hospital, pero ya era un hombre casado, encontró a su media naranja durante su estancia en las comunidades de Busan, JG y Christine, pronto tendrían a su primer hijo mientras que Kim Joo y Min Ah estaban a punto de casarse, todo marchaba muy bien para los amigos de HN y la familia Baek.<p>

Las investigaciones de SJ sobre el cáncer habían tenido mucho éxito y debido a esto era excluido de hacer su servicio militar, él ya había enaltecido el nombre la nación, con las contribuciones que había hecho, tenía muchos premios y pronto iba a competir por el premio nobel de medicina. HN estaba muy contenta, SJ ya no tendría que irse 2 años a hacer su servicio militar, eso era una gran noticia, estaba segura que SJ ganaría el premio nobel y de no ser así, de todas formas ella estaba muy orgullosa de él.

-Sería perfecto si yo ganara el premio a la mejor enfermera del mes- se lamentaba HN

-Pero tú eres una muy buena enfermera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, la verdad no creí que te apasionaría tanto ser enfermera, pero eres muy buena en lo que haces, mi pequeño caracol.

HN se propuso trabajar duro y obtener el premio a la mejor enfermera del mes, todos los días antes de ir al trabajo dejaba a la pequeña SM en la guardería, donde después la recogía su abuela y al salir HN o SJ del hospital pasaban por ella para después ir a su casa.

HN se esforzaba en ser la mejor en todo, pero no siempre podía, corría de un lado a otro, los demás enfermeros no tenían hijos por quien preocuparse, ella tenía una hija y un esposo en los que pensaba todo el tiempo, quería complacerlos en todo, así que ella no siempre podía quedarse a hacer guardias, pero aun así ella se esmeraba mucho en su trabajo.

-HN, ya termine mi turno, vamos a casa.

-Ve tu solo, tengo que quedarme y hacer una guardia, hoy no puedo decir que no.

-Pero te ves cansada y mira esas ojeras que tienes, no me gusta.

-Debo trabajar duro para estar a tu nivel.

-Pero no estamos compitiendo, yo te quiero así como eres.

-Se hace tarde, tengo que irme, le das un beso a nuestra SM de mi parte.

-Ok, al rato pasaremos por ti.

SJ se fue y paso por su hija como de costumbre, llego a casa y preparo la comida para SM y también preparo algo de comida para HN.

En el hospital HN trabajaba arduamente, todos sus compañeros se sorprendían de la entereza de HN, realmente era una guerrera, cuando se proponía algo hacia todo lo posible por lograrlo, nunca se daba por vencida y los pacientes estimaban mucho a HN, porque ella era muy noble y también se preocupaba por el lado humano de sus pacientes, eso era lo que hacia la diferencia.

-HN, has visto a SJ, tengo que pedirle unos consejos de hombre a hombre.

-Ya se fue, debe estar en casa, ¿de hombre a hombre por qué?

-Es que pronto me casare con Min Ah y necesito unos consejos, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sirva de mucho, SJ es un testarudo poco romántico.

HN por fin termino su turno y ya iba a su casa cuando ahí afuera del hospital estaba Sun Mi en brazos de SJ, que habían ido por ella al trabajo.

* * *

><p>-Omo, omo ya están las listas de los empleados más destacados del mes, vamos a ver quién está… ¿qué?<p>

HN había ganado el premio a la enfermera más destacada del mes, era una gran sorpresa, la primera vez en tantos años, todos comenzaron a felicitarla, HN no podía creerlo, su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Cuando HN llego a casa se encontró con una fiesta sorpresa, era su cumpleaños, de la felicidad del premio a la mejor enfermera olvido que era su cumpleaños, ahí estaban sus amigos enfermeros, los amigos de la preparatoria. Un gran regalo para ella. Al terminar la fiesta SJ le dijo que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, era un ramo de flores ,SJ se arrodillo y saco una caja, en esa caja había un anillo, el anillo de compromiso que nunca tuvo, él nunca quiso darle un anillo, porque para él era algo muy cursi, algo sin sentido, pero ahora le estaba dando un hermoso anillo como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Es solo un pequeño regalo, te lo mereces, no se compara con todo lo que me ha faltado por darte, es una baratija para lo que tú realmente te mereces, sé que no puedo comprarte con regalos y que tal vez es lo que menos esperas, pero quiero que empecemos de nuevo en nuestro hogar, que todo sea distinto, prometo no ser tan frio y nunca más dejarte sola, llenar de calidez tu vida.

SJ tomo a HN de los brazos y la llevo a la habitación, donde el olor de su pelo y su suave piel lo hacían perder el control… mientras jugueteaba con sus labios, le repetía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba….

* * *

><p>En el hospital Parang iban a hacer una gran ceremonia en honor al Dr. Baek y dos Dres. más, habían obtenido el premio nobel.<p>

-HN, ¿por qué tardas tanto, se está haciendo tarde, tanto tiempo para arreglarte?

HN bajo de su habitación con un vestido espectacular, SJ quedo sorprendido al ver a su esposa, era hermosa, se veía maravillosa con ese vestido, no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad de que esa mujer tan bella fuera su esposa.

El evento comenzó y todos felicitaban a Dr. Baek por sus logros, pero al ver a HN todos quedaban deslumbrados, algunos la miraban con envidia, pero ella solo sonreía a todos.

-Le pedimos al Dr. Baek que pase al estrado a decir unas palabras.

- Gracias a todos que vinieron a felicitarme, pero debo decir que este logro no es mío, sino de todas las personas que están detrás de él, a mi familia y amigos por apoyarme siempre, a KJ, por abrirme los ojos y aguantarme siempre, por sus consejos y apoyo incondicional, pero sobre todo gracias a una persona, que sin ella no habría podido lograr nada, ella me hizo seguir adelante y cuando estuve a punto de abandonar el proyecto, me impulso a no rendirme, he aprendido de ella a luchar y no rendirme, porque ella es una gran luchadora y la admiro, es mi ejemplo a seguir, nunca me dejo solo. Sin ti, no soy nada, porque tú eres mi motor, eres la luz que hay en mi vida y junto con mi hija me hacen cada día despertar y tener una razón para esforzarme más y vivir esta vida que sin ustedes no sería nada. Gracias a ustedes dos, mis princesas. Las amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado este cap, recuerden que ya casi llegamos al desenlace, muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya subi el primer video sobre este fanfic <strong>/Y_Hb5ulg8e0, espero les guste y si les gusta sigan comentando.


	14. Capítulo 13: Escucharlo de nuevo

Hola, disculpen la tardanza al subir este ep, pero tuve algunas ocupaciones y no pude subirlo antes, el 2 video del fanfic aun no lo hago, pero espero hacerlo pronto mi canal youtube es sofsoffi22. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

HiKari YuE No quise entrar mucho en los detalles de la intimidad por la categoria que puse en este fic, no sabia si eso seria contraproducente, pero en este cap intente ser un poco más especìfica en eso, espero te guste.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, se oían unas risas, en el aire se respiraba un olor a quemado y en el jardín había 2 personas jugando con un perro, si, era HN y su pequeña hija de 5 años, ambas jugaban con el viejo Hachi, SJ veía a lo lejos mientras sonreía de felicidad, fue a la cocina y apago lo que se estaba quemando, HN siempre ponía su mejor esfuerzo, pero seguía siendo un poco distraída.<p>

-Appa- gritaba SM mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

- SM, ¿cómo has estado como te portaste el día de hoy?.

-Bien, ayude a mamá a hacer la comida y en la escuela le pegue a Min Ho (el hijo de JG y Crhistine)

-¿SM otra vez portándote mal?-Pregunto SJ

-Él tuvo la culpa

La pequeña SM era muy traviesa y temperamental, nunca se dejaba maltratar por nadie, siempre defendía a sus amiguitos y solía pelear mucho con Min Ho, ya que eran de carácter similar, pero su linda y tierna mirada no la salvo de ser reprendida por su padre.

* * *

><p>Pronto seria el cumpleaños de SJ y HN pensaba celebrarlo, llevaría a SM con sus abuelos para poder pasar toda la noche con SJ, desde temprano llevo a la niña con sus suegros, después hizo las compras para hacer una gran cena, compro un pastel y se fue a casa a preparar todo, no importaba que tan mal cocinara, ella siempre se esforzaba mucho y SJ siempre lo comía con gusto, la cena estaba lista, preparo la mesa y encendió unas cuantas velas, solo era cuestión de que SJ llegara.<p>

Pasaron 3 hrs. y SJ aún no llegaba, se sentía molesta y triste, porque SJ seguía siendo así, si tan solo la llamara para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde no se sentiría tan molesta, pero pareciera que a el esos detalles no le importaban. La cera de las velas poco a poco se acababa al igual que la ilusión de HN, se recargo con los brazos en la mesa y se quedó dormida.

SJ llego y vio a HN dormir recargada en la mesa, se acercó a ella y la despertó.

-¿Acaso eres una tonta? ¿Qué no piensas? Como se te ocurre quedarte dormida mientras tienes unas velas encendidas, de verdad que eres tonta

HN volteo a verlo con los ojos cristalinos, ella se había esforzado mucho en preparar una sorpresa para su esposo y el solo la regañaba y la hacía sentir mal ¿Por qué SJ actuaba así? ¿Acaso nunca pensaba en que sus palabras lastimaban tanto? HN se levantó de la mesa y echo a llorar en su habitación. SJ se quedó en el comedor y observo todo detenidamente, todo era parte de una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, una vez más había sido muy duro, comenzó a sentirse mal por portarse así, después de todo HN solo quería darle una sorpresa.

SJ busco a HN y la encontró llorando en la cama, -¿Por qué siempre tengo que fallarte?- se preguntaba, se acercó a HN y mientras besaba sus lágrimas le pedía perdón, HN acepto las disculpas y no pudo resistirse a besar los hermosos y rojos labios de su marido, cuando ella lo besaba el perdía el control, a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos, él todavía estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, ella era la única que podía hacerlo sentir ese mariposeo en el estómago, la única que con solo chuparse los labios hacia erizar su piel, cuando estaba junto a ella ya nada importaba, no podía controlar su cuerpo- HN basta un beso tuyo para rendirme ante ti, tus labios me envuelven y tu cuerpo me encierra, solo quiero respirar de ti, eres hermosa, te amo.- Los dos solos, una vez más, se disfrutaban el uno al otro, esto era lo que HN quería, estar al lado de su esposo, el enojo que sentía fue olvidado con solo un beso, ella también perdía la cabeza con solo sentir su respiración, su cuerpo temblaba con solo un roce de sus labios en su cuello, no importaba que estuviera pasando alrededor, porque para ella solo estaba el, el hombre que tanto amaba, el hombre que erizaba su piel con un roce, su aliento, ella se aferraba a sus brazos y el a los de ella, las palabras no importaban, SJ no sabía expresarse bien con palabras, pero su cuerpo lo decía todo, podía decir cuánto amor sentía por HN, con solo mirarse a los ojos ese vacío que podían llegar a sentir se llenaba, el tiempo se detuvo mientras ellos disfrutaban de su amor.

Después ese momento de intimidad, SJ tomo a HNen brazos.

-¿SJ qué haces?

-Vamos a disfrutar de esa comida que preparaste, seguramente te esforzaste mucho, no podemos no comerla.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado rápido y Sun Mi ya había entrado al kínder, la pequeña familia Baek disfrutaba de su hogar, casi todas las tardes salían juntos al parque, y regresaban a casa a ver películas o a hacer tarea, SJ siempre ayudaba a su hija a hacer la tarea, aunque a veces esta se revelaba y no quería hacerla.<p>

SM peleaba mucho con su madre, pareciera que SJ tenía dos hijas, a él le encantaba ver como su pequeña y HN reían y peleaban, después de un intenso día de trabajo, al ver sonreír a sus "niñas" todo el cansancio se iba.

-SM apúrate, que llegaremos tarde.

Planeaban ir al parque como de costumbre y después visitar a los abuelos de SM, pero esta vez SJ no las acompañaría, porque él había ido a trabajar desde muy temprano.

Mientras jugaban en el parque comenzó a llover, HN tomo a su hija y corrieron hacia una tienda que estaba cerca, caía granizo y todo era un gran alboroto, las calles se inundaron y había tráfico por todos lados, no había forma de llegar con la abuela. Al ceder la lluvia, HN cubrió a su pequeña con su abrigo y la tomo en sus brazos para que no fuera a mojarse con los charcos. Mientras caminaba se sentía agotada, SM estaba dormida, se había cansado de caminar y llevarla cargando tanto tiempo.

- Pero como estas sin suéter y con el clima tan frío, te puedes resfriar, te preparare un té caliente.

-EJ, lleva a SM a dormir a tu habitación.

Más tarde SJ pasó por HN y SM a la casa de su madre, algo no estaba bien, HN se veía apagada y un poco pálida.

-¿Te mojaste mucho hoy? espero no te resfríes.

-No, estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco. Tuve que proteger a SM del frío, por eso le puse mi abrigo.

Al día siguiente, HN no se levantó cuando escucho el despertador, se sentía muy cansada cuando por fin despertó, SJ estaba sentado mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así?

-No sé, solo veía que aun babeas mientras duermes.

-Levántate, hoy es domingo y no iré a trabajar, hagamos el desayuno juntos.

HN se levantó y junto con SJ hizo el desayuno, pero se sentía muy cansada y solo quería dormir, no importaba que, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, más que de dormir.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa no quieres que vayamos al cine?

-No, me siento un poco cansada y me duele la cabeza, ve con SM.

SJ fue al cine con su pequeña hija y aprovecho la mayor parte del día para estar fuera con SM y así HN descansara todo el día. A pesar de estar pasando un buen rato con su hija, algo le intrigaba, pensaba en HN, no podía no pensar en su palidez y su baja energía, pensaba llamarle a KJ para que fuera a examinar a su esposa.

Al llegar a casa HN seguía acostada, todo el día había dormido y seguía durmiendo, esto ya no era normal, toco su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre y se recostó a lado de ella. Cuando HN despertó SJ hablo con ella, le dijo que ya había hecho una cita con el Dr. Lee para el día siguiente y le hiciera los estudios que debido al problema que tuvo, tenía que hacerse cada 6 meses.

-Pero no tiene ni 4 meses que me los hice, además estoy bien, es solo por la lluvia de ayer, no es necesario.

-No importa, la cita ya está, mañana iremos a las 6 de la tarde.

En la mañana HN ya se sentía recuperada, se levantó muy temprano, hizo el almuerzo para SJ y SM, tendió las camas, despertó a su pequeña y le dio su desayuno, la llevo a la escuela y de ahí se fue al trabajo. Al salir del trabajo paso por SM a la escuela y de ahí fueron a casa a cambiarse para nuevamente salir e ir a la cita con el Dr. Lee. Estaban a punto de salir y HN recordó que no llevaba su celular, lo había dejado en su habitación, subió corriendo, pero al terminar de subir la escalera sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración era entrecortada, las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué te pasa mami, estas enferma?

-No, mamá solo está un poco cansada- apenas y pudo decir esas palabras debido a que el aire le faltaba.

Su visión se nublo y se desplomo frente de su hija, la pequeña estaba asustada, le gritaba a su madre mientras le jalaba el cabello para despertarla, pero su mamá no abría los ojos, SM estaba muy asustada y se echó a llorar.

SJ estaba en el hospital esperando a HN, era tarde y aun no llegaba, llamo a su celular pero nadie contestaba, comenzó a sentirse ansioso y preocupado, pero una llamada entro a su celular, era HN.

-HN que paso donde están, estoy muy preocupado

Al otro lado del teléfono HN no decía nada, pero SJ pudo escuchar a SM sollozando y diciendo mamita, mamita, SJ se dio cuenta que SM era quien había llamado, intento hablar con ella, pero ella no decía nada, solo lloraba y después colgó el teléfono.

SJ de inmediato salió del hospital hacia su casa, en el camino le llamo a Eun Jo para que fuera a su casa, pero no le contesto.

Se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa a toda velocidad. Cuando llego pudo ver a SM llorando a lado de su madre, que estaba tirada en el piso, intento tranquilizar a SM para poder revisar a HN, examino a HN e intento hacerla reaccionar, pero no despertaba, su corazón latía arrítmicamente, pánico fue lo que sintió, lo que temía por tanto tiempo estaba pasando, después de la última cirugía le habían dicho que después de 2 años tendrían que operar de nuevo, pero HN se había mantenido en buen estado durante más tiempo, tal vez el momento se acercaba.

SJ llevo a HN al hospital y ella se quedó internada, el Dr. Lee procedió a hacerle los estudios necesarios, mientras SJ esperaba afuera con SM que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, no tenía con quien dejarla, por eso tuvo que llevarla al hospital, en ese momento vio pasar a Seo Hyun y le encargo a su hija, para poder ir a ver a HN.

Cuando entro a la habitación HN ya estaba despierta, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hija, SJ le explico lo que había pasado, HN se sintió triste, tenía miedo de recaer, no quería pasar por esa situación una vez más. Él tenía miedo, pero no podía mostrarlo, tenía que estar tranquilo para que HN no se preocupara más.

HN salió del hospital al día siguiente y le dieron incapacidad en el trabajo por 1 semana, SJ iba a pedir una permiso para no ir a trabajar esa semana, quería estar con HN y SM, disfrutar la semana sin preocupaciones en lo que los resultados de los estudios salían, pensaba hacer un pequeño viaje a la isla Jeju, ahí podrían estar los 3 juntos y disfrutar unas pequeñas vacaciones.

* * *

><p>El sol se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles y los pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban tus ojos, la brisa alborotaba tu cabello, y yo… Eres tan linda y lamento no poder protegerte siempre, quisiera poder quitar todo el dolor y la tristeza que sientes, me repito una y otra vez, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte?, me siento inútil, ¿solo puedo quedarme a tu lado y mirar como tu luz se va apagando? ¿Eso es todo? si tan solo pudiera hacer más por ti, siempre intento dar todo y sin embargo siento que es tan poco, en cambio a pesar de todo tú sigues sonriendo, siempre luchando y mirando hacia adelante, nada te detiene, no importa que, tú siempre darás lo mejor y lucharas hasta el final. HN, mi pequeña caracol no hay palabras para explicar todo el amor y admiración que tengo hacia ti, te has convertido en una mujer ejemplar, una muy buena y cariñosa madre, una enfermera admirable y una esposa maravillosa, gracias a ti pude conocer el amor y pude conocerme a mí mismo, porque por ti soy capaz de sentir, puedo amar y disfruto más de la vida, Gracia, gracias por amarme y darme una hija tan hermosa.<p>

Volteas y me miras con esos dulces ojos, sonríes y tienes una expresión tan relajada, juegas con Sun Mi, la abrazas y le dices cuanto la amas, me dices que me acerque y me abrazas, me dices que me amas, pero tengo una sensación extraña, te comportas como nunca lo habías hecho, me dices que hay que disfrutar estos momentos de felicidad, porque la felicidad es tan espontanea, que la vida es tan corta como para desperdiciarla llorando todo el tiempo y que hay que disfrutar de este día como si fuera el ultimo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te estas despidiendo? No hagas esto Oh Ha Ni, aún tenemos mucho por delante. Tus palabras me hacen abrazarte con fuerza y no querer soltarte, no quiero soltarte, quiero estar a tu lado, tengo miedo y me siento muy triste, pero no puedo mostrarlo ante ti, debo ser fuerte… Mis brazos se sienten pesados, te has desvanecido en ellos, intento hacerte reaccionar, pero no respondes, apenas y siento tu respiración…

Todo pasa tan rápido, no me dejan examinarte, hay alguien que lo hace por mí, puedo escuchar una voz que dice- No tiene pulso-, de pronto ese sonido entra en mis oídos, es tan aterrador, siento que mi corazón se ha detenido junto al tuyo, no puedo controlarme, grito, pataleo, intento acercarme más a ti, pero no me lo permiten, ¿eso es todo? no seguirán intentando, -Lo sentimos mucho, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos- No, esto no puede terminar así, no se den por vencidos, sigan intentándolo, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, pero no hay tiempo para eso, debo actuar, corro hacia donde estas, me escabullo y por fin puedo llegar a ti, no puedo rendirme, quiero escuchar tu corazón de nuevo, es tan difícil esto, no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine, un poco más de adrenalina y golpeo tu pecho, fuertemente, intentan que me detenga, dicen que ya te has ido que ya no tiene caso que lo intente, pero no me doy por vencido, lo intento una y otra vez, pero no hay reacción, no me hagas esto, no puedes dejarnos, SM y yo te necesitamos…

* * *

><p>Se que algunos tal vez les paresca algo triste, aun falta un capítulo o 2 todo depende de como les haya parecido este cap y de sus reviews, se que es algo grande mi fic, pero más que nada lo hice pensando en una 2 temporada y es mi primer fic en mi vida, asi que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, como ya casi termino este, les adelanto que mi próximo fic será sobre they kiss again, es que simplemente me encanta esta ehistoria en todas sus versiones, acepto sugerencias y espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, intentare no tardar en subir el siguiente.<p> 


	15. Capítulo Final: Las mil grullas

En uno de mis intentos porque regreses de pronto puedo escuchar señales de vida nuevamente, finalmente tu corazón de nuevo y siento que contigo la vida me ha regresado, todos los que decían que me rindiera ahora están sorprendidos…

No hay forma de regresar a Seúl, Kim Joo, el Dr. Lee y mamá vienen en camino, espero que lleguen pronto, necesito que Sun Mi este tranquila con mamá, intento calmarla, pero ella de alguna forma sabe que algo no está bien.

Kim Joo ha llegado y no trae muy buenas noticias, los resultados de los estudios han salido, necesitas la cirugía, pero ahora será más riesgosa, no sé qué hacer, no puedo ayudarte, estoy tan triste y frustrado.

Entro a la habitación donde estas y tú me sonríes como si nada hubiera pasado, quiero abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te necesito, pero no puedo, no pudo permitir que veas cómo me desmorono poco a poco, no esta vez, solo frente a ti soy capaz de ser como soy, de llorar y mostrar todos mis defectos, pero no es el momento, tengo que ser fuerte, no me puedes ver llorar en estos momentos.

-Como esta SM, ¿esta espantada?

-Lamento hacerles pasar este mal rato, pero ya me siento mejor, tendré la cirugía y todo estará bien, no se preocupen por mí, mejor ve con SM, debe estar espantada"

-Ahora sé que tengo que vivir, tengo que luchar no puedo rendirme, tuve un sueño… un sueño donde tú y SM me llamaban desesperadamente, no puedo abandonarlos.

"Al escuchar tus palabras solo puedo abrazarte, no permitiré que nada malo te pase, todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte"- SJ pensaba en silencio

Esa misma noche SJ regreso al hotel para poder descansar un poco, y estar con SM.

-Appa, ¿cómo está mi mami? ¿Ya está bien? ¿Cuándo va venir?

Mientras que SJ intentaba explicarle lo que pasaba, SM pego un grito

-¡Ya se!, se cómo mama puede curarse

SJ no tenía idea de lo que su hija hablaba, solo le dio un libro. El miro el libro que su hija le había dado, era un cuento, el cuento de las mil grullas, SJ estaba un poco extrañado, no podía comprender bien, había tenido el día más difícil en toda su vida, aún estaba aturdido.

-Appa, tú y mama siempre me cuentan la historia, si alguien hace mil grullas, las grullas concederán un deseo.

SJ seguía incrédulo, no podía pensar claramente lo que su hija intentaba decirle, estaba tan agobiado que le era difícil comprender.

-Sii, appa, solo tenemos que hacer mil grullas de papel y dárselas a mama, entonces las grullas la curaran.

-Pero…

SJ finalmente entendió lo que su hija intentaba decirle, el no creía en esas cosas, estuvo a punto de decir que no era así de fácil, pero no iba a romper la ilusión de su pequeña, además no perdía nada, había que tener esperanzas.

-SM tienes razón, vamos a hacer 1000 grullas para tu mami.

Sin darme cuenta estaba junto a mi hija haciendo grullas de papel, de muchos colores y con mucho cuidado las doblada, solo podía doblar y seguir haciendo grullas, mi mente no pensaba en nada más que terminar las grullas lo más pronto y dárselas a HN, esta vez quiero darte todo y poner mis esperanzas en cualquier cosa, esas nunca se irán, siempre tendré fe de que todo esté mejor, lo haré todo, porque es tiempo de que me esfuerce más, es tiempo de demostrarte mi amor de todas las formas posibles, es tiempo de mostrar a mi hija cuanto la amo y lo importante que es para mí, es tiempo de creer…

SM dio su mejor esfuerzo y a pesar de estar cansada ella continuo doblando grullas con la esperanza de que HN estaría bien, estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida mientras hacía grullas, con sus pequeñas manitas que apenas y tienen la habilidad para hacer una grulla, pero ella siempre se esforzara hasta el final…

Ha pasado 1 semana y seguimos en Jeju, no podemos regresar a Seúl por el estado de HN, pero KJ ha venido y se ha quedado al pendiente de HN, entre él y yo contactamos a varios colegas, algunos de otros países que vendrán para la cirugía de HN, debo sentirme afortunado, parece que hay mucha gente que se interesa en que HN tenga el mejor tratamiento, eso me tranquiliza un poco…

SJ y SM habían terminado las grullas, a pesar de que SM era muy pequeña, ella era muy inteligente y logro hacer alrededor de 100 grullas ella sola, las demás las termino SJ, tenían preparada una sorpresa para HN, planeaban darle las grullas un día antes de la cirugía, querían pasar el día juntos, los 3 como una familia que son, SJ y SM tenían preparado aparte de las grullas varias sorpresas, entre ellas una pequeña serenata donde ambos cantarían…

No sé porque me siento tan nervioso, más que otras veces, estoy tan ansioso por enseñarte la sorpresa que tenemos preparados, en un momento iré por ti a tu habitación, SM está en el jardín esperando, todo debe salir bien…

MA y Joori estaban en la habitación de HN, le llevaban un bonito vestido e iban a ayudarla a arreglarse, eran cómplices de SJ.

-Chicas, ¿pero por qué tanto misterio y que son todas estas cosas?

-Es una sorpresa, nosotras vamos a arreglarte…

Mientras peinaban a HN no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas, se sentían tristes de que su amiga más alegre y traviesa tuviera que pasar por esa prueba tan difícil, su rostro ya no era el mismo, una luz le faltaba a aquellos ojos y su cara era pálida, sus labios tornaban un color azul…

-Animo, no lloren, voy a estar bien, soy muy feliz de tenerlas como amigas, las quiero…

-Tienes razón, no hay motivos para llorar, porque todo saldrá muy bien, además mi esposo KJ es un excelente cirujano y estarás en las mejores manos…

-MA tiene razón, todo va a estar bien, ahora solo debes preocuparte en verte bonita…

HN estaba lista, SJ pasaría por ella en cualquier momento, gracias al maquillaje su pálido rostro se veía un poco mejor, ella se sentía nerviosa, cuando más ansiosa se sentía, pudo ver a SJ que estaba en la puerta, la observaba atónito…

-¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así?

-Nada, es que… te ves tan hermosa, que no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

-SJ, haces que me sonroje…

-Vamos, te llevare a un lugar…

SJ llevo a HN a un jardín que estaba a lado del mar, ahí ya estaba todo preparado, las velas, el pequeño picnic que se le había ocurrido a SM y por supuesto SM estaría ahí… AL llegar HN observo todo con cuidado, se veía que era un lugar muy caro…

-Oppa, ¿pero cuánto costo rentar este lugar?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que esto lo preparamos para ti.

-¿Preparamos?

-Sí, ahora veras quien me ayudo.

SM apareció en medio del jardín y corrió a abrazar a su mamá, ambas se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, HN estaba muy contenta de ver a SM y a SJ una vez más, y viceversa.

SM comenzó a cantar, HN se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña, después SJ y SM cantaron una canción juntos, para que SJ siguiera cantando Falling Slowly:

"Ya has sufrido demasiado y luchado contra ti misma,

ya es momento de que ganes.

Toma este barco agujerado y llévalo a casa

aún tenemos tiempo…

AL terminar la canción:

-Mira mami, esta es una sorpresa que mi papi y yo hicimos para ti, es un regalo para que te cures.

HN estaba sorprendida al ver tantas grullas, eran 1000 grullas, mil grullas que SM y SJ hicieron para ella, HN no tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que se sentía, SM y SJ abrazaron a HN y los tres comenzaron a llorar.

Me siento tan feliz y tan triste a la vez… - Pensaba SJ

-Muchas gracias por la sorpresa, estoy muy contenta, deben haber trabajado mucho para lograr todo esto, los quiero.

-Voy a dar todo lo que pueda, luchare y mañana en la cirugía todo va a estar bien, porque ustedes son mi razón de seguir, y me dan fuerza y ánimos para seguir luchando. SM tu mamá siempre estará contigo…

Mientras SM se quedó dormida SJ seguía cantando, conto 2 canciones más, Fortunate y Have I told You

HN te amo más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar y una parte de mi murió cuando…

-Shh, no digas nada, lo importante es que estoy aquí y que estamos juntos, siempre juntos.

SJ beso la frente de HN y la abrazo mientras le decía.

-Todo estará bien, y mañana podre estar junto a ti nuevamente nos iremos de Seúl, viviremos en donde tú quieras, haremos todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, no te vayas a dar por vencida, porque yo siempre voy a esperarte, siempre estaré a tu lado, voy a protegerte y cuidarte, te amo HN, te amo…

SJ llevo a HN de regreso al hospital, ella estaba agotada de haber salido, SJ no soportaba verla tan débil, la cargo desde el auto hasta su habitación ya que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir caminando…

SJ se sentó a lado de la cama de HN y se quedó dormido, había tenido días muy duros sin dormir ni comer, no pudo evitar no dormirse, HN se despertó y vio que SJ estaba a su lado, mientras lo acariciaba ella no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto lo amaba y sentirse preocupada y culpable por hacerlo pasar por esa situación…

"Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto… que por mi hayas tenido que pasar por esto, que hayas llorado tanto, siempre me queje de que nunca me demostrabas cuanto me querías y siempre quise más, fui egoísta, solo quería que me amaras y me olvide de que tú siempre de alguna forma me demostrabas cuánto me amas, tal vez no era como yo esperaba, pero siempre estabas a mi lado… En tan poco tiempo me has mostrado tu amor de distintas formas que de alguna manera siento que estoy en deuda contigo, soy feliz por todos esos momentos que me has dado, los momentos que hemos estado juntos, incluso en los que hemos llorado, aprecio todo, gracias….

Ahora sé que me amas, y me preocupa que si me pasa algo no seas capaz de seguir, tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar de SM, prometo que luchare, pero si algo no sale bien debes seguir adelante. Te amo"

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, KJ junto con un equipo de médicos estaban listos para comenzar con la cirugía, HN interrumpió al anestesista mientras este le ponía la mascarilla de anestesia.

-Espere un momento por favor. KJ, si algo malo sucede, por favor cuida de SJ el aparenta ser muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy sensible, no dejes que se dé por vencido por favor y dile a MA que cuide de SM, por favor.

-HN, nada malo va a pasar, no te preocupes.

-Por favor, promete que harás lo que te pido.

-Está bien, lo prometo, aunque no será necesario ya que tú cuidaras de él.

Ha pasado un año desde aquel día, ahora mi vida es diferente, siento que soy otra persona, poco a poco he aprendido cosas nuevas, he optado por vivir y trabajar en un pequeño pueblo. Aquí el ambiente es muy tranquilo y hay gente muy humilde que necesita de que más doctores vengan a atenderlos, muy pocos son los que vienen, la mayoría se queda en la ciudad o va a otros países, donde la paga es mejor… A mí eso ya no me importa, yo disfruto de ayudar a la gente que más lo necesita.

Esta noche el cielo tiene un azul tan diferente, que me recuerda como amar, camino a través del invierno, donde están todas las estrellas, durante mucho tiempo estuve sentado viendo la vida pasar, manteniéndome al margen, como en un sueño apareciste en mi vida, al principio me preguntaba, acaso el viento esta en mi contra, no me di cuenta que te amaba, pero me preguntaba, porque no podía sacarte de mi mente, me había enamorado de ti, tu que me enseñaste a sentir, mientras me mantuve al margen y mi vida era monótona, a tu lado aprendí a vivir, a valorar todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, siempre hay que disfrutarla, no importa que pase…

Mientras miro el cielo puedo escuchar una vocecita que me llama, -Appa, es mi hija, nuestra SM, no puedo evitar ver tu rostro al verla, son tan parecidas, me diste más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, mientras regreso con SM a casa en esta noche fría de invierno, un pequeñito nos espera en la puerta, a lado de 2 perros, es mi hijo, el pequeño Jung Mi…

Por fin entramos a casa y ese frío que llegamos a tener se ha ido, porque esta vez estás ahí, veo como sonríes mientras pones la mesa, no hay felicidad más grande que verte sonreír, hemos formado una gran familia… Justamente en el invierno pasado adoptamos a pequeño Jung Mi, que se quedó huérfano, ahora nuestra familia ha crecido y vivimos en un lugar lejos de la ciudad, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

Trabajamos por las mañanas en el consultorio, tú la enfermera y yo el doctor, justo como siempre quisiste, en la tarde regresamos juntos a casa, soy tan feliz, porque estás aquí, eres un sueño que se filtró un día por mi ventana y se quedó para siempre, ya no tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, porque si lo hago sé que estarás aquí, a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano. Todo contigo ha valido la pena, hasta las lágrimas, no me arrepiento de haberte besado en ese día lluvioso.

A veces es un poco difícil, porque hay que vivir lejos de los amigos y la familia, pero luego ellos nos visitan, KJ viene muy seguido a dar consultas, también los amigos enfermeros de HN vienen a ayudar y JG y Christine también vienen, todos vienen a visitarnos y ayudar a esta gente que tanto lo necesita.

Te veo en las noches mientras duermes y al ver la cicatriz de tu cirugía me pongo triste, fuiste muy fuerte, resististe todo y nunca te quejaste, eres un ejemplo de vida, mi ejemplo. Comienzo a besarte suavemente y tú me correspondes, liberamos nuestros cuerpos de las ropas y junto con ellas cualquier preocupación, estamos juntos, nuestros cuerpos están juntos, una vez más, el frío del invierno no puede sentirse, porque tu cuerpo es mi abrigo y nuestras manos comienzan a hablar, y la magia de tu cuerpo envuelve el mío.

Esta vez dejamos todo atrás, es tiempo de iniciar una nueva vida, juntos, con nuestros hijos, no importa cuántos premios haya tenido, cuando dinero pude haber ganado, porque mi mejor tesoro eres tú, y aunque pasen los años y me haga viejo, mientras estés a mi lado seré feliz, porque contigo puedo superar todo y junto a ti contar estrellas es más fácil. Eres mi milagro, Te Amo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, es el primero que hago en toda mi vida, espero les haya gustado, al final no mate a HN, no podria, solo quise despertar un poco ese lado de SJ y fue la manera que se me ocurrio. Utilice varias canciones en este cap, algunas estan en mi canal de ytube, busquen como <em> Kim Hyun Joong Falling Slowly (Playful kiss) <em> , _OST Playful Kiss Have I told You - Howl sub esp. _mi canal de ytube es _sofsoffi22_. Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero es que no tenia tiempo, además de que no sabia como subir un nuevo cap, pque ya tenia 15 y como soy nueva en esto, en fin... espero les haya gustado, ahora no se como hacer para que aparezca mi historia como terminada :S. EN la ultima parte del fic es una reflección de SJ y utilicé la canción de This time de Jonathan rymes.

Gracias a **HiKari YuE** por sus comentarios, al igual que a **Diana ,DaddyLittleGirl15, Danna Mayfair , Luri22 **y a todos los que me acompañaron en esta loca idea de este fic.

**HiKari YuE** deseo que tu salud este mejor, conozco gente con problemas similares que viven tranquilamente una vida normal y feliz, espero que sea tu caso :).


End file.
